When Schools Collide
by fanficrulz1
Summary: Panem Academy and Half-Blood High School have been competing in the Games for years. Percy and his friends have been the champions for three years, and are likely to win again. Katniss and her friends keep losing and their principal isn't happy. When the schools merge, will they find new friends, or hate each other more than ever? *this is not a Percy/Katniss romance* AU
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase rose from her seat as the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period. She picked up her grey book bag and walked out the door. Before heading towards the cafeteria for lunch, she stopped by her locker. Annabeth was just about to close the locker door when she heard people screaming.

"ANNABETH! SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" She turned around to find her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, running towards her. Chasing him was one of their best friends, Thalia Grace. Her eyes looked darker than usual and Annabeth realized that her eyeliner had spread. People were making room for them as they ran, really trying to get out of Thalia's way. An angry Thalia meant a lot of trouble.

"Percy, what's going on?" asked Annabeth as Percy skidded to a stop and hid behind her, using her as a human shield.

"Hiding behind your girlfriend, Jackson? Not very manly," said Thalia, trying to pull Percy out from behind Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for splashing your face with water even though you started it. I didn't mean to mess up your very important eyeliner, because it was so important," said Percy sarcastically. Then he smirked. "I bet you're trying to impress Nico, aren't you?"

Now Thalia was mad. She had gotten Annabeth out of the way and she had her hands choking Percy's neck from behind.

"I don't like Nico! How many times do I have to tell you that?" protested Thalia, tightening her grip. Percy began to cough.

"You don't like me? That's not fair, what have I ever done to you? Besides, I believe that I am a fairly good looking person so you have no right so say you don't like me," said a voice behind Thalia. She released Percy's neck and turned around to find Nico di Angelo himself. Thalia's cheeks turned bright red and she turned back around. Grabbing Annabeth's arm, she dragged her to the cafeteria.

"Thanks Nico. I swear, if you hadn't come, that girl would have murdered me," said Percy, rubbing his neck.

"She wouldn't have done that. Maybe a couple bruises, a cut or two, broken arms, and permanent brain damage, but nothing too serious. She probably wouldn't have killed you," answered Nico.

"That makes me feel so much safer, thanks a lot."

They began following Annabeth and Thalia to the cafeteria, and they spotted Grover Underwood making out with his girlfriend Juniper next to a vending machine.

_This will be interesting, _thought Percy. He and Nico walked up to them, completely unnoticed. Usually, they did this to Silena and Beckendorf, but it was amusing to do it to anyone. Once they got close enough, Nico and Percy screamed into their ears. They both jumped back and Grover hit his head on the side of the vending machine.

"I should go, I have to pick up my English book," said Juniper, blushing. "Bye, Grover."

Nico and Percy were on the floor cracking up. Once they stopped, they stood up and found Grover glaring at them. They just fell to the floor and started cracking up again.

"You guys are really great friends, really, really great friends," he grumbled as he walked away.

When Percy and Nico finally stopped laughing completely, they ran to the cafeteria. After grabbing their lunches they sat at their usual table with Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, Piper, Leo, Katie, Travis, Connor, and Tyson. Plopping his tray onto the table, he sat down next to Annabeth. He looked around at his friends who were enjoying their lunch like always. Travis and Connor were attempting to disgust Katie by eating their pizzas in the sloppiest way possible. Leo was tampering with Piper's cell phone that seemed to be broken. Piper watched him intently, making sure he didn't try anything funny with it. Clarisse and Chris were arm wrestling. Thalia still hadn't taken off the makeup and was giving the evil eye to whoever made the mistake of looking at her for more than five seconds. Nico was trying to make her feel better, but Percy didn't think it was working. Rachel and Tyson were having an argument about string cheese. Annabeth had her nose in a book and hadn't even touched her burger.

"What's with Tyson and Rachel? I've never seen them argue…about string cheese," Percy asked Annabeth, trying to make her stop reading.

"Apparently, Tyson didn't understand why it was called that and began to feud with Rachel about it. He thinks it should be called 'stick cheese' or something like that," she answered, still reading.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nope, you want it?"

"If you weren't going to eat it then why the heck did you buy it? It seems like a waste of three dollars."

"It is. Now will you let me read?"

"No, I don't feel like it."

He pulled the book out of her hand and closed it, holding it up too high for her to reach.

"Percy! I didn't even mark the page! Give it back, already!"

He pretended to think it over and then leaned in closer to her and smirked.

"If you want your book you are going to have to kiss me first."

"You son of a bitch…"she muttered under her breath. Percy laughed at her comment.

"I love you too."

She glared at him. Suddenly, the bell rang and Percy got up. He shoved the book into his backpack and slung it on his shoulder.

"Where are you going? What about my book?" she asked.

"I have gym next. I'll give it to you during English, after I get my kiss."

Percy changed into his swimming trunks and joined the rest of the swim team. At Half-Blood High, Gym was organized into events like swimming, track and field, archery and more. Each student could only practice one event. Looking over to the grassy area for archery, Percy saw Thalia with her bow and quiver full of arrows. Percy was glad that they were only allowed to use lethal arrows in the Games. Thalia would have definitely taken advantage of having lethal arrows and being in the same gym period as Percy. She was obviously still mad at him since she continued to glare at him whenever she had the chance.

"Okay guys, today is the day you've all been waiting for! We will choose our representative for the Games today. Whoever swims 50 meters the fastest will go against Panem Academy. Is everybody ready?" asked Coach Hedge.

"Why do we have to this?" asked Tyson. "Percy's going to win anyway."

Percy grinned. It was true. He had won for the past three years since he was a freshman. Now he was a senior and nobody could beat him. He'd even won the Games for swimming every year he had gone.

"It's tradition. Both Panem and HBH do this every year to choose who will go into the Games."

All the guys got into the pool. They had a couple minutes in the water before they started. Percy looked over to Thalia. They had already started their competition. Coach Artemis was watching them carefully as they shot their arrows at targets. Then Coach Hedge blew the whistle and Percy began swimming as fast as he could.

Thalia stopped firing arrows to watch the boys swim. The one in the lead was way ahead of the rest. It was obviously Percy. She looked around at the other peoples targets. She was the only one who had hit the bull's eye every single time. Zoë Nightshade was pretty close, since she only missed it once. Thalia reached into her quiver and found only one arrow left. She looked back to the boys swimming and saw that Percy had won. The rest of the boys didn't seem disappointed because they knew Percy was going to win. Thalia suddenly got an idea. She turned around and aimed her arrow at Percy.

"Hey!" yelled Percy when the arrow stuck onto his forehead. Everyone burst into laughter.

"You're welcome!" she shouted back. Coach Artemis smiled at Thalia.

"I guess we know who's going to the Games," said Coach Artemis, who was trying her best not to laugh.

Percy tried to pull the suctioned arrow off his forehead. Once it came off, the boys burst into laughter again.

"What?" asked Percy, who was completely confused by their laughter.

"Umm, there's a…dot on your forehead," answered Tyson.

Percy ran to the locker room. In the mirror he saw it. The spot where the arrow had stuck was now completely red.

Luckily, after he took a shower, the dot had vanished. The bell rang and he began walking towards English class. Thalia caught up with him on the way.

"You should have seen your face, Percy! I am a genius, aren't I? And I won too!" said Thalia, grinning.

"You will regret that, Thalia Grace. You will REGRET it," warned Percy.

"Hey, we're even now. Don't make me wish I had made you run around the school naked like last time."

Percy remembered the day that he had accidently spilled chocolate milk on her 'death to Barbie' shirt. She had stolen all his clothes during Gym and he had to chase her in nothing but a towel. He shuddered at the thought of all those girls giggling.

"Fine," he answered just before they entered their English class.

It was strange how the entire class was filled with their friends even though they were all in different grades. Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover and Tyson were all seniors. Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper, and Rachel were juniors. Lastly, Katie, Leo, and Piper were sophomores. Percy often wondered about this, but didn't really bother to ask because he enjoyed having all his friends here.

Mr. Blofis hadn't come to class yet. Everyone was talking and laughing, minding their business. Annabeth was sitting at her seat absolutely bored without her book. Percy took her book out and walked over to her.

"Want your book?" he asked, sitting down on her desk. She tried to grab the book from Percy. He held it out of her reach again.

"Are you serious, Percy? You aren't a two year old, just hand me the book," she replied calmly. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not until I get my kiss. Now hurry up before Paul gets here."

"That's very mature, Percy."

Annabeth sighed. She knew that Percy would get his way at some point. She got out of her seat and sat in Percy's lap.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me," he smirked, pulling her closer. But her lips never met his and instead went to his cheek.

"You never told me where to kiss you," she mentioned, pulling the book from his hand and sitting back in her seat.

"That's not fair!" pouted Percy.

"Percy, are you done? I'd really appreciate if you went back to your seat," said Paul. He had come in the classroom and was waiting for Percy.

"Sorry, Paul. I mean, Mr. Blowfish," answered Percy, earning a laugh from the class. He ran back to his seat.

"You are so lucky you are my step-son…" he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games**

The cafeteria was pretty much empty, except for a few people. They were doing what they usually did, drinking coffee, copying each other's homework, and gossiping. Katniss Everdeen was sitting with her boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, at a table all the way in the corner.

"Come on, Kat, I'm bored! Why didn't you finish your homework at, um, I don't know, maybe, um, HOME?" muttered Peeta angrily.

"Prim was having nightmares so I spent all night comforting her," answered Katniss, yawning as she thought of her fragile little sister. "I hope she's okay. I don't want any of this to affect her in school."

"Don't worry, Katniss. I know Prim will be okay. Just finish your history, because I am dying of boredom."

"Go play with Gale or something."

"Did I hear my name?" asked Gale, who was walking up to them with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Did you miss me?"

"Hawthorne! I'm so freaking bored right now. Help me!" said Peeta, pointing to Katniss. She wasn't paying attention to the boys, and instead was deeply engrossed in her history.

"Come on, Catnip. Your boyfriend is suffering," teased Gale, taking a seat across from Peeta.

"Shut up."

Gale turned to Peeta and shrugged.

"I tried, man. I think she forgot to take her medicine…"

Peeta burst into laughter, and Katniss put her finished homework into her backpack.

"I'm done now, Peeta. Was waiting for me to finish really that hard?" grumbled Katniss, taking a sip of her coffee.

He nodded and pulled the cup out of her hand. After he took a sip, his face twisted into a scowl and shoved it back into her hand.

"That is the bitterest coffee I have ever tasted. Why the hell is it so bitter?" asked Peeta, opening packets of sugar from the box on the side and dumping them into the coffee. Soon there was a small pile of empty sugar packets.

"Peeta, that's too much! Do you want me to get diabetes?"

He took a sip of the now sweetened drink and smiled.

"You won't get diabetes, Kat. You could eat twenty burritos and not gain an ounce," said a voice. Katniss looked over to find her friend Clove slipping into the seat next to Gale. "But Peeta might so you should probably get that away from him."

Katniss pulled the cup out of his hand and handed it to Clove when Peeta lunged for it.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" he pouted, crossing his arms and thrusting his bottom lip forward.

"You aren't good with coffee sweetie. I'm protecting you from being hyper for the rest of the day."

"I NEED MY COFFEE!"

"…Peeta, it's mine."

He scooted closer to her and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You aren't going to just take my coffee without giving me something in return."

Katniss rolled her eyes and was about to get up but Peeta pulled her down and began kissing her.

"Oh, come on. Can't you guys have a normal conversation without making out?" muttered Gale, putting his head down on the table.

"At least they don't eat each other's faces nonstop like Cato and Glimmer. I mean, haven't they ever heard of _breathing_?" commented Clove, taking a long drink of Katniss's coffee. "Okay guys…stop it, really."

"Why?" asked Katniss, pulling away from Peeta, causing a scowl to form on his face. "Do you find this _distracting_?"

"I hope you didn't just steal my line, Everdeen. I could just strip down to my underwear right now and show you how it's really supposed to be said," said Finnick Odair, squeezing in between Gale and Clove. Clove immediately puts a hand over her eyes.

"Tell me when it's over," whined Clove. Finnick elbowed her and took the coffee from her hand. He took a sip and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is this so damn sweet? Do you want to get fat? Are you people trying to get Coach Enobaria to make you run until you faint?" asked Finnick, handing the cup to Gale so he could try it.

Then Finnick felt a tap on his shoulder and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend, Annie Cresta. She stood behind him with her elbows rested on his shoulders. Everyone was watching as Gale took a sip of the coffee.

"Why are we watching Gale drink coffee?" asked Annie innocently. Everyone laughed and they explained the situation to her.

"Let me try it," she said, taking the cup from Gale. She put it to her lips and drained what was left of it.

"How was it?" asked Gale. "It seemed too sweet to me."

"It wasn't sweet enough," answered Annie with a grin, tossing the empty cup in the trash.

"At least now nobody else will drink from that unhygienic cup," Katniss mumbled with a smirk.

"I didn't think you were afraid of germs," said Peeta, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not afraid of germs I just think it's a little unhygienic."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL FREAKING CUT YOUR DAMN TONGUES OFF!" yelled Gale.

Katniss and Peeta both stuck their tongues out at him.

Haymitch Abernathy sighed as he walked into his classroom. Nobody was paying any attention to him because the bell hadn't rung yet. He watched as everyone chatted and laughed as if their lives were perfect.

_No, _he thought. _Their lives aren't perfect. Their uniforms make them look perfect. Their excellence in everything makes them seem perfect. But their lives will never be perfect. Not until Principal Snow pays for whatever he's done to them. _

"Mr. Abernathy!" yelled a student. He looked over to find Annie Cresta staring up at him from her seat. "The bell rang. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Um, since today you will be competing in your events to see who will go to the Games, you may have the period to relax," said Haymitch, sitting at his desk. The class cheered and began to freely walk around and talk as they pleased.

Annie stayed at her desk though, and watched Haymitch rub his temples. His depressed look told Annie that he wasn't excited for the Games. He never was. She turned to Katniss who was sitting next to her. They were in the same class even though Katniss was a junior and she was a senior. Katniss's eyelids were drooping and she looked tired.

"Kat!"

Katniss jumped and glared at Annie.

"Annie, this better be good, I was going to sleep through the period."

Annie pointed to Haymitch and said, "I think Mr. Abernathy isn't feeling well."

Katniss laughed and answered, "He probably drank too much last night. Why doesn't that man ever stop drinking?"

"Come on, Katniss," said Annie, pulling her arm and dragging her to the front of the room.

Haymitch looked up at them. Annie spoke first.

"Uh…Mr. Abernathy? You don't seem well."

"Do I ever seem well?"

Katniss smirked and muttered, "Alcohol's a bitch, isn't it?"

Annie dug her nails into Katniss's arm and she winced.

"Listen, sweetheart, you have no idea what I've been through," Haymitch scoffed.

Katniss rolled her eyes and pulled Annie back to her seat.

"What was that about?" asked Finnick. He was with Peeta and Gale, who had been watching the entire conversation.

"You're girlfriend decided to be nice to our drunken teacher," answered Katniss, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so mean, Catnip. Just because Abernathy hates you doesn't mean you have to hate him. Haven't you ever heard of karma?" explained Gale.

"You seniors and your ability to be nice... The only reason you're taking his side is because you drink too," shot Katniss. Gale smiled.

"Yes, with age comes responsibility, but we can handle that. Since you and Peeta are _juniors_, you'd never be able to handle drinking."

"Ha-ha. Some seniors can't handle it."

"Like who?"

Katniss leaned in and everyone else followed once they were close enough, she dramatically whispered, "The ones who eat each other's faces."

Everyone laughed hearing Katniss's accurate description of Cato and Glimmer, and Gale said, "I bet they drink more than Haymitch."

"That's not possible," replied Peeta, and everyone laughed again. Suddenly he frowned. "Oh, look. The face-eaters have arrived."

Cato and Glimmer walked up to them. Cato flashed a smile while Glimmer kept a smug look on her flawless face.

"Hey," said Cato casually. Glimmer was practically attached to his arm.

"Hi Cato," Annie answered politely. "Are you ready for the Games? Clove told me you won the fencing competition. Good luck against the Half-Bloods."

"Shut up, Cresta. He doesn't need luck. The Half-Bloods are douches anyway," shot Glimmer, sticking her chin out. Finnick stepped forward, his sea-green eyes filled with anger.

"Calm down, Odair," said Cato. "It was a joke."

"Uh huh, I'd like to hear that from your girlfriend," replied Finnick. Glimmer held up her hands in mock surrender and smirked.

"FINNICK ODAIR, PLEASE REPORT TO PRINCIPAL SNOW. FINICK ODAIR, PLEASE REPORT TO PRINCIPAL SNOW. THANK YOU."

Finnick angrily strode out of the room with a scowl. Katniss turned to Glimmer and smirked.

"I wish we could've seen him murder Glimmer. It's a shame he didn't have the time."

**A/N: Please review! I hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games.**

"Percy, I want ice-cream," demanded Thalia. She was lying on his bed with her face down. Nico was surprised she hadn't suffocated yet.

"I don't think we have any," answered Percy, closing his eyes. His head was on Annabeth's lap and he was about to fall asleep when Annabeth flicked his forehead. "Geez Annabeth, can't I even sleep?"

"I'm not a pillow," she replied.

"Does anybody care about my need for ICE-CREAM?" yelled Thalia, flipping over on her back. She picked up Percy's blue pillow and threw it at Nico's head. She missed and it fell on top of Percy's face instead. Annabeth lifted it and laughed as she saw Percy scowl.

"I'll get you your damn ice-cream…" he muttered, stalking off into the kitchen.

"Wait, get me some too!" said Nico, sitting down on the bed next to Thalia's feet. He began to tickle her heels, and in defense she kicked him.

As Percy left to get the ice-cream, Thalia continued to kick Nico. He held down her ankles and drew closer to her.

"Are you really going to do that?" he asked with a grin on his face as Thalia sat up. He slightly tilted his head and came even closer.

_Oh, shit…_thought Annabeth as Nico removed his hand from one of Thalia's ankles and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Pervert!" yelled Thalia, using her free ankle to kick him.

Her foot smacked against his nose and he winced in pain.

"Thalia, why the hell would you do that? I was freaking kidding!" he whined, his hand cupping his nose.

"It was your fault, you didn't have to go all perverted emo dude on me," she answered, trying to pull his hand away from his nose. "Let me see it!"

"No! And I'm not perverted or emo, I wouldn't have done anything anyways. Annabeth's watching."

Just then Percy came in with two bowls of blue ice-cream.

"What did I miss?" he asked. He handed one bowl to Thalia and the other to Nico.

"Nico went all perverted emo dude on Thalia and she kicked his nose," explained Annabeth. Percy started cracking up as Thalia began shoving ice-cream into her mouth.

"Shut up, Annabeth. I can't even eat now. I need something for my nose," said Nico. He slowly removed his hand from his nose and everyone inspected the damage.

"Do you think he's going to have a black eye?" asked Percy.

"No, it's not even bleeding. He'll be fine," replied Annabeth.

"But it _hurts_!" whined Nico. The bowl of almost melted ice-cream remained untouched in his hand. Thalia got an idea.

"Here," she smirked. She grabbed the back of Nico's head and shoved his face into the frozen treat.

At first, Nico was mad, but soon realized how good the ice-cream felt on his injured nose. He pulled his face out and laughed. His nose, mouth, and chin were covered in blue. He turned to Thalia.

"I know you think I look sexy," he joked, eating a spoonful of the practically melted desert.

"You wish."

Jason glared at Reyna as she walked around Half-Blood High, completely clueless about where to go.

"Just ask someone, already! We're going to be late," explained Jason. He tugged her arm and pulled her to the side of the hall.

"No, I will find it myself. Besides, the bell didn't ring so we still have time," argued Reyna, walking over to their friends Frank and Hazel. "Did you guys find your homeroom yet?"

"Nope. We have the same class too: history," said Frank, sighing.

"Us too, and we can't find it! Where is it?" replied Reyna, as Jason walked over.

"Reyna, let's ask someone. I bet Octavian already found his class," he said.

"Don't compare me to that douche."

Jason grinned, "Is my best friend mad at me? Does my best friend want a hug?"

"I don't want a freaking hug!"

On the other side of the hall Percy and Nico were watching Jason and Reyna argue.

"Who are they? I've never seen them before," said Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"They must be those new kids from Jupiter High," answered Nico.

"What new kids from Jupiter High? Nobody ever told me about any new kids from Jupiter High! Why did nobody tell me about any new kids from Jupiter High? Don't I deserve to know about the new kids from Jupiter High? Whose idea was it not to tell me about the new kids from Jupiter High?"

"Calm down, man. It's not a big deal."

"Let's go talk to the new kids from Jupiter High…"

They walked over to Jason, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. Jason was still arguing with Reyna when they introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you," said Nico, after they had learned each other's names. "What grades are you in?"

"I'm a freshman. Reyna, Jason, and Frank are all juniors. We've been trying to find-" began Hazel.

Reyna cut her off and practically yelled, "I'm not going to ask them for help! We'll find it!"

"If you guys need help finding your homeroom, we can help. It's a pretty confusing school," offered Percy. He took the schedule from Hazel's hand and scanned it quickly. "Oh, you have the same homeroom as me. What about you guys?"

Jason answered, "We all have the same homeroom. But I think it's a mistake because Hazel's in a different grade. Wait a minute, you're a senior. How can you have the same class as us too?"

"The sorting is messed up at HBH. It's more fun though because we can get into classes with all our friends," explained Percy. Then the bell rang. He motioned for the others to follow. "Come on, let's go."

"We probably would have found it at some point…" muttered Reyna.

"Yeah, right," replied Jason, smirking.

"Here it is! You're first class is history. Personally, I think the best way to wake up in the morning is definitely learning about dead people," said Percy. They walked into the class, and sat in the empty seats.

"Hey Percy," said Annabeth, walking towards them. Percy smiled and pulled her down into his lap.

"Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel, meet my beautiful, brilliant, amazing, beautiful girlfriend Annabeth," he said then he kissed her. "Did I mention she was beautiful?"

"Don't worry," began Nico. "You'll get used to the mushiness. They only have two classes together so you won't have to see them like that unless…wait a minute you have English with us too."

"Yes, so they get to watch Annabeth and me make out," said Percy grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood up.

"So do you guys like Half-Blood High so far?" she asked them.

"Yeah, it seems pretty cool. I just have one question: what are the Games?" replied Jason. Annabeth smiled.

"I knew you were going to ask. Everyone does. It's just a tournament we have against Panem Academy. One person is chosen for every event. Whoever wins the event gets a medal and whichever school has the most medals wins the trophy. We've won for the past three years," she explained.

"We kick Panem's ass," smirked Thalia, walking up to join her friends. "Hey, Jason! How's my little brother?"

"Wait, you never told me that I'd be coming to _your_ school!" exclaimed Jason. "Why didn't you give me a ride this morning then? I had to walk the entire freaking way!"

Then the bell rang and everyone went to their seats. Jason had a scowl on his face. A man on a wheelchair came into class.

"I see our new students have arrived. Please don't be shy. Today we will lea-" he was cut off by a girl running into class.

"Sorry Mr. Brunner! My alarm didn't go off," she explained.

_Wow_, thought Jason. _She's really pretty._

Jason continued to stare at her as she sat down next to him. She wore no makeup and had choppy hair. Her eyes reminded him of a kaleidoscope. It looked like she wasn't trying to draw any attention to herself.

_Too late_, he thought.

"It's okay Piper. Now today we will learn about Greek mythology and…"

Jason wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy staring a Piper.

"Jason, you are here to learn history, not to stare at Piper," said Mr. Brunner. Jason blushed and looked down.

Reyna didn't know why, but she felt hurt that Jason was staring at Piper. When class ended, she walked to math by herself.

"At least I found this class…" she muttered. She sat down in an empty seat.

"Reyna, it's nice to see you!" said a voice behind her. She turned to find Octavian sitting there. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Jason isn't my boyfriend, and you are an idiot," she replied.

"Aren't I always?"

He was holding a teddy bear in his hand and picking at one of its button eyes. Reyna watched as he ripped it off and began yanking at one of the arms until it began to tear.

"Hey, I didn't know you had second period with me too!"

Percy walked over and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hi Percy…uh, this is Octavian. He came from Jupiter High too," explained Reyna.

Octavian raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have any stuffed animals? Preferably bears? Like a panda pillow-pet?"

"No…why the hell would you want stuffed animals?" asked Percy. Octavian shrugged and ripped off the bear's head.

"It calms me."

With that, he got up and walked to the other side of the room, taking the slaughtered teddy bear with him.

"So Octavian kill's teddy bears? That guy has got some serious issues…" commented Percy, running a hand through his dark hair.

Reyna laughed. "Yeah, I always feel sorry for his next stuffed victim."

"Are there any more teddy bear-killing people from Jupiter High that I should know about?"

"No, only the five of us came here. And he's the only one who murders stuffed animals."

Percy smiled. "That's good, I guess. Anyways, I need to warn you about something."

"What?"

Percy looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Then he whispered, "The math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, is evil. Don't look her in the eye and never tell her that she did something wrong. Trust me. Once she gave Annabeth an A-."

"Isn't that good?"

"Annabeth is a straight A+ student. That A- was her lowest grade ever."

"Wow…"

"And the only reason she got an A- is because she forgot to put the date on her homework."

Reyna didn't say a word and Percy smirked.

"You've been warned."

Jason walked in and saw Percy and Reyna talking. He was happy that she was getting along with other people, since she was usually so bossy. But why had she left without him? She knew that they had the exact same schedule. They were going to walk to all their classes together. Jason walked up to her and sat in the seat behind her, where Octavian previously sat.

"Why did you ditch me?" he asked. Percy looked from Reyna to Jason, absolutely confused.

"Well I wanted to find the room myself without you trying to make me ask for directions."

"So you were going to let me die in the hallways alone? I thought we were friends!" he whined, tugging Reyna's hair.

"You wouldn't have died."

"What if I did?"

"I'd throw a party."

"Wow," laughed Percy. "I think you guys argue more than Annabeth and I do! That's amazing!"

"Screw you, Jackson," said Reyna, rolling her eyes.

**A/N: Poor teddy bear…**

**Remember the last chapter? Finnick got mad at the end. There are a couple reasons, but there's one in particular. When Glimmer said that Cato won't need luck to win because the Half-Bloods are douches, Finnick got mad. Why? Because he **_**always loses**_** the swimming event to the most famous douche Half-Blood of them all: Percy Jackson. Now I don't think Percy Jackson is a douche. That is Glimmer's opinion. Sorry if I was unclear in the chapter 2. I should have explained it.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked chapter 3! Review! Review! Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games.**

Finnick knocked on the door marked 'Principal.'

"Come in," said a gruff voice. Finnick put a hand on the doorknob and turned it. When the door opened, he saw Principal Snow sitting at his desk. The room reeked of roses. "I'm glad you're here."

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked. Snow motioned for him to sit down.

"I've heard that you've been training hard for the Games. Is everything going well?"

Finnick nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well that's good. I've noticed you've been building a nice…friendship with Annie Cresta. I believe you even paid her tuition this year. Why, Finnick?"

Finnick felt the blush rise to his cheeks. "She belongs here sir. I didn't want her to be separated from us just because she couldn't afford it."

"Let's get one thing straight, Finnick. She doesn't belong here. She has only been a distraction to you, and she will stay a distraction. I will return the money for her tuition to you, and she will be released from Panem Academy."

"NO!" yelled Finnick. He stood up. "She's staying here. You can keep the damn money. Annie is staying here."

Snow smirked, and replied, "Now is that any way to talk to your respected Principal? I don't think so. Tell your girlfriend that this is her last week. Good-bye, Finnick."

"No, she's going to stay. _I'll do anything._ She will stay," protested Finnick, clenching his fists.

_What did I just do,_ thought Finnick. _I'm screwed…_

The ends of Snow's mouth twisted up into a smile.

"Tell me, Finnick, what is the difference between you and Katniss Everdeen?" he asked.

"Umm, Katniss is a girl?" answered Finnick. Snow sighed.

"Yes Finnick. But there's one more difference between you and Katniss."

"I'm way better looking than Katniss?"

Snow slapped himself and glared at Finnick, who raised a brow in confusion.

"Katniss Everdeen always wins her event. You always lose. Why is that? Do you realize that it has been costing us the trophy for three years now?"

"I always compete against the same person. His name is Perseus Jackson. Nobody can defeat him."

"They're Half-Bloods, idiot! You are a Tribute! How can you say that? You will defeat him this year, or I will personally escort Annie out of Panem Acadamy!"

Finnick glared at Snow. How the hell was he going to defeat Perseus Jackson? He was unbeatable. But he had to. He had to win for Annie.

He stormed out of Principal Snow's office and slammed the door shut. Then the bell rang, signaling lunch. He went back to Mr. Abernathy's room to pick up his backpack before heading to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Gale and Katniss were arguing about the Games.

"No, Katniss! I don't want to be the Tribute! Besides, you are going to win anyway," shot Gale, stabbing his fork into his salad. "Why the hell did I get freaking salad? I hate salad! There's no meat…"

"Come on! I hate being the Tribute. You're as good as I am in archery, why can't I just let you beat me during the contest?"

"I…SAID…NO!"

Katniss groaned and put her head on Peeta's shoulder. He saw Finnick walking towards them with an angry expression.

"Odair looks pissed…" commented Peeta. Finnick slumped into the seat next to Annie and slammed his head down on the table.

"Finnick, are you okay? What did Snow say?" asked Annie, patting his back. Finnick lifted his head and looked around. His lips formed a thin line and he shook his head.

After school, Katniss and Peeta walked around the park near Panem Academy. They didn't have homework because the Games were coming up soon, so they could do whatever they wanted.

"What do you think Snow said to Finnick?" asked Katniss. Peeta shook his head.

"I'm guessing it's not good."

"No shit."

Peeta cracked a smile. "Don't be a meanie, I'm your boyfriend."

"So just because you are my boyfriend, I can't be a meanie to you?" replied Katniss, raising her eyebrow.

"Exactly."

Katniss laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. Then they sat down on the nearest bench.

"So anyways, do you really not want to be a Tribute this year? You wouldn't try to force Gale to do it instead unless it was really serious. What happened?"

"I don't want to be a Tribute. Who wants to be a freaking Tribute? Snow just keeps harassing you more and more often."

"But he doesn't really do that to you, he likes you. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave us a holiday on your birthday."

"Well nobody said I enjoyed it," Katniss sighed. "I just get so pissed every time Snow tells me that I'm doing well when I win. And if I lose on purpose he'll figure out a way to ruin my life. So I just win. He's bumped up all my other grades just to prove how happy he is. The problem is I don't want him to be happy. I want him to die in a hole."

"Everyone wants him to die in a hole."

Katniss laughed. Peeta was happy that she was laughing. The Tributes always had to deal with a lot of stress before the games, mostly because of Snow. Peeta wondered if the Half-Bloods had to deal with this much.

Finnick took another sip of his drink. The bar was half crowded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Glimmer and Cato in the corner, sucking off each other's faces as usual.

"Hey Finnick I've never seen you here before!"

He turned around and saw Gale holding a half-empty green bottle.

"I don't usually come. I guess I chose a good day because everyone seems to be here," answered Finnick, jutting his head towards the face-eaters.

"You mean Cato and Glimmer? They're _always_ here. Then again I'm always here too."

He grinned and Finnick laughed.

"You ever get drunk?" asked Finnick.

"If I see a pretty girl, if you know what I mean…"

Finnick started cracking up. Who knew Gale could make him laugh so much? Then Finnick's face grew serious again as he thought of Annie. He couldn't even stay happy for five minutes.

_I don't want Annie to leave_, he thought.

"GALE! FINNICK!" yelled a girl. The boys didn't recognize her until she walked up to them. It was Clove. Another girl was with her. Finnick recognized her from one of his classes. Her name was Johanna Mason.

"Wow, Clove, I've never seen you in a dress, especially the really tiny ones. I thought you'd jump off a cliff before wearing one of those," smirked Gale.

"Johanna made me wear it. Then again, I don't think it's that tiny. I mean, nobody can see my ass unless I bend over really, really far," slurred Clove. She wasn't walking straight and was laughing hysterically. Then she began walking over to the other side.

"The girl's had one too many tequila shots…where is she going?" asked Johanna curiously.

Clove was walking to where Glimmer and Clove were making out. She pulled Cato away from Glimmer's lips and kissed him full on the mouth.

Cato, for once, was actually enjoying a kiss and not being…eaten to death. He never really liked it when Glimmer kissed him. Glimmer gaped at them and turned on her heel, probably going to find someone else to make out with. Clove had no idea what she was doing, but she was enjoying it. She was enjoying it a lot. Her arms were wrapped around Cato's neck, and he was feeling her slim waist. Cato pressed her against the wall and continued to kiss her.

"Looks like someone's having fun," laughed Johanna. Gale smirked.

"Well I know who definitely isn't," he said. "Come on, Finnick, have some fun! There are a lot of girls here who are staring at you right now, see? So maybe you could-"

Finnick looked up. "What? I don't want to have any fun! I don't want to get freaking drunk and sleep with some slut who I don't even know, especially since I have a girlfriend! I don't want to do this. I don't want any of this crap!"

Gale stepped back as Finnick stood up and pulled the bottle from his hand. He drained the bottle and threw it on the floor. It shattered. Everyone looked at him.

"SCREW EVERY SINGLE DAMN THING IN THIS FREAKING BAR!" he screamed. Then he pushed passed Gale and stormed out.

"I was going to ask if he could introduce me to that brunette girl in the blue dress. Is it just me, or was he mad about something else other than me," said Gale, after the noise had resumed.

"He's Finnick, who knows what he's thinking?" replied Johanna. She looked over at Clove and Cato and groaned. "I better get Clove before something bad happens…"

"You really should."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 4. Personally, I don't like making Finnick depressed and angry a lot, but I kind of need him to rage in this chapter for the next few parts to work the way I want. And there will be more Cato and Clove in future chapters!**

**Anyways I really, **_**really**_** appreciate reviews! (Wink, wink)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games**

Almost the entire school was crowded next to the bulletin board, trying to see the final results. In the front, Percy and Thalia were shouting out the names of the person who'd be going for each event.

"Swimming: Me," yelled Percy. Then he added in a whisper, "I really wish we had microphones or something."

"Fencing: Luke Castellan," yelled Thalia. "Archery: Me."

"Close Combat: Annabeth Chase. Tennis: Grover Underwood," continued Percy.

When they had finally finished reading the list, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Jason went to hang out in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe Luke is fencing. Why can't you do it Percy? You're a way better fencer," complained Thalia. "Besides, Luke is an idiot."

"He is an idiot, but I can't give up swimming. I wish we could do more than one event," answered Percy.

"So you can show off?" asked Annabeth. Percy grinned.

"Why else?"

Jason sighed. "I'm bored. Is anyone else craving ice-cream right now?"

"I am," said Thalia.

"What is up with you guys and ice-cream? Is the entire Grace family like this?" Percy groaned.

"Is it a crime to want ice-cream?" asked Jason.

"We could all go to the mall," suggested Annabeth. "I need to buy some shoes, and I think Thalia needs new jeans."

"Yeah, actually, I do," replied Thalia. "And we can get ice-cream from the food court after!"

"Exactly, so are you guys coming?" asked Annabeth. She stood up and grabbed her book bag.

"Let's go shopping…" said Percy, unenthusiastically.

Percy drove everyone to the nearest mall. He insisted on waiting in the car, but Annabeth somehow managed to drag him along.

Inside, Thalia held up two pairs of identical black skinny jeans.

"Which one is better?"

"They look exactly the same, Thalia…" muttered Jason. Thalia laughed.

"You have so much to learn, little brother."

After Thalia had finally selected a pair of jeans, they went to find Annabeth some shoes. The minute they stepped into the store, Percy crinkled his nose.

"This place smells like rubber and feet," he muttered. Jason agreed completely.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on, boys."

Percy and Jason wandered around while the girls tried on shoes.

"Why do girls need so many shoes?" asked Jason.

"If only we knew," answered Percy. "Do you want to go somewhere else and meet them later? I have a feeling that this is going to take a while."

"Hey, Thalia!" yelled Jason. The girls looked up. "We're going someplace that smells better. We'll meet you at the food court."

Before they could reply, Percy and Jason began running to the food court on the second level of the mall. Many people who were watching them wondered how someone could run up an escalator so fast, especially since it was going down. One they reached it, they sat down at an empty table, panting.

In a nearby department store fitting room, Annie was twirling around in a pink dress. It was short and strapless and sparkly. Katniss was looking at the dress carefully.

"Pink isn't really your color. And it's a little short," she critiqued. Clove stepped out of her stall wearing a one-strapped black dress that ended above her knees.

"Well at least it's not as short as the one I wore yesterday when I…" Clove began. She couldn't finish. Katniss sighed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't mean to kiss Cato. You were drunk. You didn't know. Besides, Glimmer and Cato are still together. You shouldn't be feeling guilty," said Katniss.

Finnick seemed to hear the conversation from the waiting area.

"Yeah, Clove. Johanna said you had one too many tequila shots. You shouldn't even be drinking," said Fiinick. Clove walked out into the waiting area. Finnick was the only one there.

"Neither should you. Why were you even there?" she asked. "And why did you break that bottle?"

"I needed to vent out my anger somehow."

"Are you still mad about Snow? Seriously, he is one messed up principal. What did he even do?" asked Katniss.

Finnick grinned, attempting to hide his grief. It worked. "He suggests that I beat Perseus Jackson in the swimming event in the Games. But that's okay. I don't give a shit. Now go back and find your dresses before I die of boredom. Why did you guys need me to come anyways?"

"We felt like torturing you," said Annie, walking out of the dressing room wearing a pretty green dress that matched her eyes. She kissed Finnick's cheek and twirled around. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it. Then again, I'm a guy, so I like all pretty girls in pretty dresses," said Finnick. All three girls went back into the dressing room and collected their dresses. "I can't believe you guys have to buy so many dresses. Why can't you wear the one's you wore to last year's Feast?"

The Feast was a tradition. Before the Games, each school had a party to congratulate the Half-Bloods and Tributes who were competing. It was formal for Tributes, and if you weren't dressed appropriately, you wouldn't be allowed to attend.

"We just can't, okay?" answered Annie, purchasing the green dress while Katniss bought a red one. Clove had decided on the black.

"Fine, I'm sorry for asking. Can we go to the food court? I'm hungry," said Finnick. He didn't wait for an answer. Grabbing Annie's arm, he began dragging her to the food court.

"I guess we're going to the food court…" muttered Clove. She and Katniss followed them out.

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were standing behind a man in the food court. They had decided to get something from McDonalds. The man in front of them insisting on buying something but apparently it wasn't in the menu.

"What do you mean there is no McAlooTikki here? Why is there no McAlooTikki? Holy Krishna, you Americans are so strange!" said the man. Percy tried to keep himself from cracking up while Jason tried to make him shut up.

"Percy, he's from India. Maybe there is a Mc...uh…Tikki…um…well it's probably in India. He has the accent," said Jason. Percy stepped forward to talk to the man.

"Um, excuse me? We are kind of hungry so could you hurry it up a little? Please?" asked Percy. The man crossed his arms.

"I am Rajesh Kumar Sanjay Shiva Gupta Kashyap and I will not leave without my McAlooTikki!" he yelled.

"Okay, dude with accent, can I at least get my food?" asked Percy.

"HELL NO! AND MY NAME IS RAJESH KUMAR SANJ-"

"Do you seriously think I can pronounce that? You know what? I'm just going to call you Bob. So Bob, get the hell out of here so I can eat my damn food!"

Katniss, Annie, Clove, and Finnick were watching Percy argue with Rajesh.

"Isn't that Perseus Jackson?" asked Annie.

"Why is he arguing with an Indian dude?" asked Clove.

"Who knows," answered Katniss.

"PERCY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO STRANGERS?" yelled a blond haired girl who had just walked up to the McDonalds. Another girl with dark hair and a large amount of eyeliner was behind her.

Almost everyone in the food court who was watching Percy and "Bob" argue began cracking up, including Katniss and her friends.

Percy was pretty much speechless after Annabeth stood up for "Bob" and made him pay for "Bob's" Happy Meal. He would have either that or the non-existing McAlooTikki so Percy chose to buy the Happy Meal.

"Very much thank you," he said and walked away. Once he left, Thalia and Jason burst into laughter. Annabeth just got mad at him.

"Perseus Jackson, how can you be so rude to that poor civilian who just wanted a McAlooTikki!" she began. "How could you try to deprive him of his rights in America? Do you want him to think that…hey is that Finnick Odair?"

Everyone turned to look them. Thalia gasped.

"Oh my god he is really hot..." muttered Thalia.

"He probably has a girlfriend, Thalia," said Jason, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, let's just go eat because I'm starving right now," said Percy, trying to avoid Annabeth's ranting. He and Jason bought some Chinese food in the place next to McDonalds and all four of them began eating.

Finnick was watching them intently as they ate.

"Katniss, I'm positive that's Thalia Grace. How can you not think that? You should recognize her more than I do!" asked Finnick. Katniss shrugged.

"Well I've only ever seen her during the Games and she's always in uniform with a ponytail and no makeup. Right now, that girl is wearing about fifty pounds of eyeliner," she replied, taking a sip of her coke. Annie began shifting in her seat and looked down at her food. She hadn't touched her food.

"Well if she's with Perseus Jackson then she probably is from HBH."

"Uh, guys? I think they're coming here…" said Clove, getting up from her seat. They turned to where she was looking and saw all four of the Half-Bloods walking towards them.

Clove picked up her tray and began walking towards the trash can. She didn't want to see what would happen when they met.

Percy had decided to go meet Finnick and everyone followed.

"Hi," he said when he reached their table. They were all staring at him.

"Perseus Jackson, right? I'm Finnick," he replied as he stood up to shake his hand. Percy cracked a smile.

"You can call me Percy, everyone does. So…um…yeah…"

"Yeah…"

Annie and Thalia were looking at each other. Thalia smiled, but only received a small nod in return.

"Hey Annie, how's everything?" asked Thalia. Annie just shrugged. Katniss raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything and instead turned to Thalia.

"Do you guys know each other?" she asked. Thalia nodded.

"She lives next door to me."

While they were continuing their awkward conversation, Clove was slowly walking back to the table with a drink in her hand. Deep in thought, she accidently bumped into a short man in a suit and her pink lemonade spilled, staining his shirt.

The man stood up and glared up at her. Clove managed not to laugh while the man began yelling at her.

"Do you know how much this suit costs? Do you know who I am? You will pay me for this right now, do you understand?"

Clove smiled sweetly at his red face and said, "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I have to go now so can you please get out of my way?"

The man stood up taller (which was still shorter than Clove) and crossed his arms.

"You will pay me for a new suit or I won't move."

"Why do I have to buy you a new one? Can't you just clean it?"

The man shook his head. Clove was about to walk passed him but a large muscular man in black suit showed up and grabbed her wrist. Two more identical men were behind him.

**A/N: Half-Bloods and Tributes are so awkward…**

**Okay, so about the McAlooTikki. Trust me, it's real. And it's THE BEST GODDAMN THING YOU COULD EVER EAT IN AN INDIAN MCDONALDS! Seriously, they're good. I have a huge respect for any countries or cultures that have a bunch of stereotypical 'facts' about them so I decided to put India and the McAlooTikki and Rajesh Kumar Sanjay Shiva Gupta Kashyap in this chapter. **

**This was not to offend any country, culture, or person and was for humorous reasons ONLY so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Anyways, yes, Thalia and Annie are neighbors. There is a story behind that which you will find out later. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games.**

Clove tried to push the man back, but his grip was too strong. As the other two began closing in on her, she saw an open can of soda within her reach. She grabbed it and threw the carbonated drink in the face of the man who was holding her wrist. He let go of her and she ran to her friends, throwing random food items she found on tables for protection. When a French fry accidently landed on the rich man's head he screamed.

"Do you know how much my head costs?"

Everyone watched as the bodyguards chased Clove around, knocking over chairs, tables and people in their way. The rich man was angrily screaming, "Get her!" at every moment possible. She was much faster than them, but Katniss knew she wouldn't be able to run for very long. She looked to Finnick and nodded, and he seemed to get the message. Help Clove. He grinned and took a corn dog from an innocent bystander. Then he ran up to one of the guys and tacked him from behind. Once he was down, Finnick began hitting him with the corn dog.

Thalia was the first of the Half-Bloods to join. She stood up on the table and yelled, "Food fight!" Then she began hurling noodles at the rich man, who was screaming his very expensive head off.

"Guys, I don't think throwing food at random people is going to help-" began Annabeth when a cheeseburger suddenly hit her head. She picked up a plate of orange chicken and began throwing it back in the direction the cheeseburger came from.

Percy had jumped behind the counter of an ice cream shop and was throwing waffle cones at the bodyguards. Jason was next to him, flinging scoops of ice-cream. Annie didn't want any food on her so she hid under a table and squirted ketchup and mustard at anyone who came within five feet of her. When someone got too close, she yelped and squirted condiments in their eyes. Katniss and Finnick, who were now covered in food, crawled up behind Annie.

"Hey Annie," began Katniss.

Finnick finished, "You want a hug?"

When Annie turned, both Katniss and Finnick tackled her with a hug. She screamed, but later burst into laughter.

Soon, the seemingly small food fight turned into an all-out food war between the rich man and the high school students.

Clove was actually having a lot of fun, chucking food around. Suddenly, she felt cold metal surrounding her wrists. She turned to find a man in a uniform behind her.

"Uh-oh…"

"You're under arrest."

Everyone in the food court screamed and ran out, except for the Half-Bloods and Tributes. They were, instead, arrested and taken to a cell in a corner of the mall. There were exactly eight seats, just enough for all of them to sit down.

They sat in complete silence for a long time in their food covered clothes and handcuffs. Then a guy walking by saw them and his eyes widened. He walked inside and came up to the bars of the cell.

"Katniss?"

He ran a hand through his blond hair and raised an eyebrow. Katniss looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Hi Peeta."

"What the hell are you guys doing in there covered in food?"

Finnick chose to answer.

"There was a food fight and we got arrested."

"Who are you?" asked Percy, and Annabeth slapped him upside the head.

"Katniss just called him Peeta so he's probably Peeta, genius!"

"Like pita bread?"

She slapped him again and Peeta laughed.

"It's okay I get that a lot. I'm Peeta Mellark."

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be talking to criminals!" said a man in a uniform guarding the cell.

"We aren't criminals. We just started a food fight in the mall food court and angered a little rich man. Is that really so bad?" asked Jason innocently. Everyone nodded.

"And it wasn't even our fault," continued Annie. "Can you just let us go?"

"Well somebody has to pay for all the damage and-"

"How much?" asked Peeta.

After Peeta wrote an extremely large check to the owner of the mall, the teens were released. They walked through the mall talking.

"How did you get here, Peeta? I thought you said you couldn't make it because you were working," asked Katniss, rubbing her wrists. The handcuffs were painful. Peeta shrugged.

"I finished early. I only had to do the icing on one cake and then I was done," he replied.

"Wait, your job is icing cakes? Then how did you get so freaking rich?" asked Thalia. Jason pinched her to try to get her to be quiet. She only pinched him back harder.

"My dad owns the bakery as well as a chain of popular restaurants in the city. I don't really get paid for my job I just do it because I'm the only one who really knows how."

"Makes sense," said Annabeth. They exited the mall and said goodbye.

"We should definitely do that more often," said Finnick. Percy laughed.

"Next time we should target a different mall. One that encourages food fighting," he answered.

Then the Tributes and Half-Bloods separated, wondering what really just happened.

Percy stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh and clean. Annabeth looked up from her book.

"Well it's about time! I got here an hour ago. Do you realize how much water you waste? You should be taking no more than ten minutes in the bathroom!"

"Well, it's hard to take a short shower when you have orange chicken in places orange chicken should NOT be."

Annabeth's face turned red and Percy grinned. Then she smacked his head and he scowled. Then Percy decided to change the topic.

"Usually we stay away from Tributes, don't we? I don't know why, but I think we could all end up being really good friends. It's just the school competition that keeps us from it."

"It's more than that, Percy. They're the rich ones who have the high tech equipment and little matching uniforms and stuck up attitudes. We're the middle class and dirt poor ones whose parents work every day just trying to get by. Remember how after middle school Rachel's dad wanted her to go to Panem Academy? She said no because she specifically said she didn't want to be one of them. And you know how that one girl who lives next to Thalia apparently goes there? I bet someone else is paying her tuition. Or she got some kind of scholarship."

"Well did they act stuck up at the mall? I don't know, Annabeth, I think you're being a little hard on them."

"Whatever happened at the mall was a mistake. I don't trust Tributes Percy. I don't know why, it's just something about them I can't stand. I don't want fake rivals, but I can't bring myself to really believe that I really could consider them friends."

Percy sighed.

"Training going well?" he asked, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yeah, it's fine. Nothing is really lethal until the Games, so training is somewhat pointless."

"Do you believe the rumors that Panem Academy uses lethal weapons during training?"

"It would explain why Katniss always wins archery and Clove is really good close combat. I remember she almost beat me last year. She's good with knives."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Do you like the Games?"

Percy thought on the question. Nobody had ever asked him that. There was nothing wrong with the Games, but what was right about them? He kept thinking and finally came up with an answer.

"No."

"I don't like the Games either."

Percy raised his head and kissed her forehead. Half-Bloods weren't stressed like the Tributes. They were tired, of the Games, of the hours of training, and mostly of the Tributes who were apparently their enemies when they wanted nothing more than just to be friends.

Clove threw the knife at the target. Bull's eye. Whenever Clove was upset about something, she would come to the Academy training room to vent out whatever she felt. Often, she threw knives at a target. Too bad it wasn't a sport in the games. The closest thing was close combat. She was mostly good at it, but she always lost. It didn't bother her though. Snow didn't bother to harass her since it wasn't as important as swimming, fencing, or archery. She threw another knife. She couldn't stop thinking about Cato. Even the mall incident couldn't make her stop remembering him.

"You're really good at that."

Clove froze and turned around. Her cheeks turned bright red. There he was. Cato.

She turned back to her target and continued to throw knives. She could still feel Cato staring at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. The dreaded question she couldn't answer herself.

"I was drunk, I didn't want to kiss you," Clove lied, focusing on her knives.

"I know you were drunk, your mouth tasted like tequila. But you did want to kiss me."

"No I didn't. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she paused, a knife in her hand. She could feel Cato's lips next to her ear as he spoke.

"I liked it, Clove."

She spun around and put the knife at his throat.

"How can you say that? You have a girlfriend!"

Clove turned back and threw the knife. It hit the wall next to the target.

"You missed."

She stormed out of the training room, leaving Cato rejected inside.

Thalia had just finished re-applying her black eyeliner when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hey."

"_You get into a freaking food fight with Tributes and you don't even invite me?" _

"Nico, we didn't really know we were going to get into a food fight. And we were too busy flinging food to invite you."

"_Come on, is that your excuse? You could have sent me a text!"_

"Texting is kind of hard when your hands are covered in soy sauce. Now is there a more important reason for you calling?

"_Thalia, is there anything more important than a food fight?"_

"No not really."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong."

"_You sound sad, just tell me."_

"I can't."

"_Then I'm coming over."_

"Wait, Nico-"

But he had already hung up.

**A/N: FOOOOOOOOD FIIIIGHT! I really enjoyed writing that. I've never been in a food fight before so I'm not really an expert on the topic, but I hope you liked it! Sorry if the end of this chapter got a little confusing, but all will be explained in chapter 7! **

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games.**

Thalia sighed. How did Nico know she was upset? She had always been so good at hiding her feelings. But he figured it out. Thalia looked out her window and saw Nico's black truck pull into her driveway. He stepped out and slammed the door shut.

Nico didn't know how, but he knew Thalia wasn't okay. He went up to her door and rang the doorbell. Jason answered.

"Oh, hey Nico, how's it going?"

"Thanks for telling me about the damn food fight. Now I'm going to see Thalia."

He pushed passed Jason and started up the stairs.

"Nice to see you too," muttered Jason, closing the front door.

Nico walked into Thalia's room. She was sitting on her bed staring out her window.

"What happened?"

She didn't look at him. She only motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Do you know who lives next door?" Thalia asked him, still keeping her eyes glued to the window.

"Should I? And what does this have to do with you being-"

"Annie Cresta. She's my next-door neighbor."

Nico was confused but he didn't want to make Thalia even more upset, or worse: angry.

"Okay. Who's Annie Cresta, again?"

"She's Finnick Odair's girlfriend."

Thalia turned around to look at Nico. Her face was expressionless.

"You mean she goes to Panem? That's not possible the Tributes live in the expensive places on the other side of the city, not in middle-class houses. She should be going to HBH right?"

"Three years ago, her dad won the lottery. He wanted his daughter to go to a good school so he sent her to Panem. But before that, she was my best friend."

"So why are you telling me this now? This was three years ago."

"I haven't spoken to her for three years because I was embarrassed of something I did. Today I met her at the mall, and she barely even acknowledged me."

Thalia had tears forming in her eyes. Nico had never seen her cry before.

The Feast had already begun at both schools. In Panem Academy, it was a large formal banquet that started in the afternoon and ended near midnight. It was never held at the school, but instead at a grand hotel about half an hour away from it. The large ballroom was decorated with rich fabrics colored gold and dark blue. The blue tables in the back each held five name cards for the five people who were to sit there. The Tributes didn't sit there, but instead sat in the six gold tables in the front, four Tributes a table.

As the room flooded with well-dressed students, Peeta, Gale, and Finnick were in the nearest bathroom watching Haymitch puke into a toilet. The nasty smell beginning to fill the bathroom made Peeta and Finnick gag, but Gale (who seemed to be used to the smell) went over to where his teacher was emptying the contents of his stomach and patted his back comfortingly.

"It's okay Mr. Abernathy. Just let it out."

"You shouldn't have been drinking before coming here. Unless you're used to vodka for breakfast," commented Finnick. "If you can take care of this Gale, then do you want me and Peeta to leave?"

Peeta held a hopeful expression, but Gale shook his head.

"He'll be done soon…maybe."

Haymich finally finished and thanked the boys for staying behind.

"I can't stand the Feast. Snow has outdone himself this year with better food, better entertainment, and better chances of making me sick. And yes I do enjoy vodka for breakfast with my cereal."

"Let's go, everyone must be waiting for us. Mr. Abernathy, you should clean up and meet us later," said Gale.

Peeta added, "And I know you will probably fail me for this but I'm not going to let you drink any alcohol for the entire Feast. It'll do you good."

"Yup, I'm going to fail you," mumbled Haymitch.

Katniss was waiting outside the bathroom when the boys walked out. Once the door, opened a horrible stench filled Katniss's nostrils.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, covering her nose. They walked towards the doors to the ballroom, leaving behind the foul smell.

"Abernathy was a little sick," replied Peeta.

"Gross."

"Don't complain, Catnip. You weren't the one watching him in there," said Gale.

Once they reached the doors, the security guards checked them. The boys were scanned and Katniss's purse was checked. After passing security, Gale left to find his seat.

"I swear, Tributes get way better food," he said, grinning. Katniss frowned.

"Then why didn't you take my place-" she began, but Peeta put a hand over her mouth. He slightly shook his head and she turned her head sideways, confused.

He removed his hand and took out his cell phone. He quickly typed a message and sent it. When Katniss's cell buzzed from inside her bad, she raised an eyebrow and took out her phone.

_Snow has camer s here. If he finds out that you were planning that then…_

Peeta had a point. Snow knew everything and he wouldn't let her off easy. Katniss nodded and shut her mouth. Giving Gale a cold glare she briskly walked towards the front of the ballroom. Finnick and Peeta followed her. The Tribute section was roped off, but as soon as the security guard saw them he smiled and let them in.

"Who's the new kid?" he asked. He began examining Peeta carefully.

"He's going in for weights. He's also my boyfriend," explained Katniss. Peeta smiled at the man and he poked Peeta's chest.

"Take care of her," he said. It seemed more like an order. Then the guard turned to Finnick. "How many girls have harassed you this year?"

Finnick grinned, and replied, "I think the number was 739 but I could be wrong."

"What? Last year it was over 800! You're losing it, man, you need some vitamins."

"…vitamins?"

"Yes, I said vitamins. Now it's your last year so I want you to have as much fun as you possibly can, okay?"

Peeta realized there was a hint of pity in his voice like he felt sorry for them. When they were walking to their table, they saw Clove was already sitting down.

"Does he know about the…" began Peeta, but he stopped. Everyone knew what he meant.

"Yeah, he's been here forever. He knows exactly how fun it is to be a Tribute," said Clove.

"I can't believe we don't even know his name," said Katniss, sitting down. "He doesn't even wear a nametag like everyone else or anything. I would ask him, but I overheard someone else ask him and he never replied."

"Maybe he was given an embarrassing name," suggested Peeta.

"Oh, look. The food is here," said Clove. Everyone got quiet as the waiters served them lamb stew with dried plums. Katniss's eyes widened.

"Snow really likes you doesn't he?" asked Peeta, beginning to eat. "We're even eating your favorite food."

"Yeah…" she muttered, picking up her spoon as well.

Soon, when they had all finished eating, all the Tributes were called onstage.

"Panem Academy only has the best. These Tributes have worked very hard to stand in their positions," said Snow, proudly. He then picks up a large bouquet of crimson roses and personally hands one to each of the Tributes.

When he reaches Katniss, his smile widens, and he hands her the rose. The smell of the roses made her feel nauseous, but she kept a confident look on her face. But before he moved on to Finnick, who was standing next to her, he whispered something in her ear.

"I heard about that little incident at the mall. You will pay for it, after you win the Games for me."

And with that, he moved on to Finnick. He didn't even try to fake a smile, but instead shoved the rose in his hand. Katniss could see his hand twitch and a small amount of blood oozing from his thumb. Snow always knew exactly which thorns to cut.

Katniss could feel her stomach churning. The lamb stew was threatening to reappear. Peeta, who was standing on her other side, noticed her discomfort. As soon as the Tributes were dismissed from the stage, Katniss ran to the nearest restroom, leaving the rose behind. Peeta followed her, and rubbed her back as she threw up.

"Everyone's getting sick today," he said softly. Katniss began to cry.

"Why me?" she said between sobs, while Peeta held her in his arms.

"It will be okay. Trust me."

But even Peeta knew that Snow's punishments are worse than they should be. Rumors said that once a boy was beaten by Coach Enobaria until he passed out. He wished those were only rumors.

"HEY BITCHES!" yelled Thalia. It was only seven o clock and it was already getting dark.

When the party had started, everything had been normal. The beach had been cleared just so the Half-Bloods could use it for their Feast. And until the Stolls decided to spike_ all_ the drinks, it was going smoothly.

"Thalia, you're really drunk right now, I think you should go home," suggested Rachel. She was still sober, unlike a lot of other people.

"Come on, even I'm more sober than the teachers. They're not even conscious…I think," she slurred.

The beach was filled with tipsy dancing students. There was a makeshift stage in the middle of the party, which was basically made of a bunch of plastic folding tables pushed together. It was empty except for a microphone and a stand that hooked up the speakers on the side of the stage. Rachel had brought them, and they were playing very loud dance music.

Percy was sitting on a beach towel next to Annabeth near the food and drinks. They had decided to keep watch incase Travis and Connor decided to do anything else.

"You don't mind sitting here right? Not partying…" asked Percy. Annabeth smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I don't mind. I actually like it. I kind of don't want to be hung over in the morning."

Percy grinned, and added, "Yeah, I bet Dodds isn't going to want to come to school."

The evil math teacher was sleeping on the sand, completely worn out. She has collapsed about an hour earlier, and was now being drawn on with a sharpie by the Stolls.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Annabeth. Percy put an arm around her waist.

"Nah, I don't think it's necessary."

Annabeth laughed and rested her head on Percy's shoulder as they watched the drunken teens dancing with mostly drunk teachers. Percy was kind of happy that Paul had decided to skip because he knew he would probably be in serious trouble. But the rest of the teachers were there, and even Principal Dionysus has showed up and was now drinking liquor on a beach chair. He was known for drinking so much alcohol.

"Hey," said Percy. "Do you think anyone is paying attention to us?"

"No not really. Why?"

Percy grinned and kissed Annabeth, and she wrapped his arms around her neck. His arms tightened around her waist as she moved her hands to tangle in his hair.

"Get a room!" shouted a voice, and they both jumped back. Then they saw Nico laughing at them.

"You will pay for that, Di Angelo. You will seriously pay for that," threatened Percy.

Annabeth's cheeks were red like a tomato, and Percy laughed.

"Did you enjoy that, while it lasted anyway?"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain…" she muttered, with a small smile on her face.

Suddenly, Percy pulled off his shirt and picked Annabeth up bridal style. She shrieked as he ran into the freezing ocean and dropped her in it. Annabeth stood back up on her feet, but she had a piece of kelp tangled in her hair. Percy laughed.

"Who's the Seaweed Brain now?"

Annabeth splashed his face with water and he did the same. Soon, everyone was in the water.

**A/N: First off, I'd like to remind all of you that in the summary I clearly stated that this was NOT going to be a Percy/Katniss romance. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy hearing ideas from everyone, but that's one of the things that won't happen. It kind of bothers me when I get a review or PM saying that they **_**should**_** be together because I said it wouldn't happen in the first place so I would appreciate it if I didn't get any of those.**

**I'm sorry about that…I just needed to let it out, you know? I didn't mean to offend anyone, so I'm really sorry if I did.**

**Now back to the happy me! ;)**

**As you can probably tell, the Feasts for the two schools are very different. Chapter 8 will end the Half-Blood Feast and begin the Games! :D**

**Whose side are you on? **

**Are the odds in HBH's favor, or Panem's?**

**Does it even matter?**

**Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Let the Games begin…**

**Reviews are appreciated! So are ideas you guys have for future chapters! Really, I'm not lying! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games. **

Jason was sitting on the soft sand with Reyna and Piper next to him. They had sand sticking to them since they hadn't bothered to dry off after playing in the water. Reyna was laughing hysterically for no reason whatsoever. Jason was loudly humming the tune of 'We Are Young' by FUN. Piper was building some sort of sand castle with dry sand, which wasn't really working out.

"Stay up you freaking sand thing!" slurred Piper. She fell back on the sand. Jason followed her and was lying next to her.

"CARRY ME HOME TONIGHT!" he yelled right in her ear. She laughed and turned towards him.

"You're really hot," she slurred, then kissed his mouth. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her on top of him.

Reyna watched them, still laughing. But now, tears were in her eyes. She shakily stood up and began walking, but her vision was blurred. She wobbled left, right, left, right, until she just fell onto the sand. She drifted off to sleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Percy and Annabeth were back on their beach towel, but now, Rachel and Hazel were with them. Being the only sober people left at the party, they didn't feel like getting drunk anytime soon.

"I can't believe I'm the only guy not drunk," muttered Percy, taking a sip of un-spiked Coke. "Just because my girlfriend won't let me…"

"Hey you don't want to be hung over in the morning. And earlier weren't you saying you were happy to not be drunk?" replied Annabeth.

"I'm not going to get drunk because of one beer. You aren't letting me drink anything."

"Well I don't want you to end up like all those other guys who are…_having fun_…because their too drunk to realize what they're doing."

"Okay," interrupted Hazel. "This topic is kind of grossing me out a little so if we could just talk about something different. Like burritos! Yes, aren't they good?"

"I like burritos," commented Percy. "And Grover likes enchiladas."

"What does that have to do with burritos?" asked Annabeth.

"When I hear the word _burrito_ I think of enchiladas. Like how when you hear the word _seaweed _you probably think of your really hot boyfriend."

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed. Percy liked it when she did that, even when he didn't know why she was even laughing… like now.

"Wow, Percy, you did a really good job finding a girl like her. Is she any good in the bed?" slurred a voice. Stumbling towards them was Luke Castellan, with an empty bottle in his hand.

"Back off, Luke, you're drunk. Go home," said Percy calmly. Luke gave a crooked grin and walked a little too close to Annabeth. Percy stood up and punched him square in the nose. Luke winced.

Before anything else could happen, Annabeth pulled Percy back. Luke began laughing uncontrollably and walked away, holding his bleeding nose.

The next day was the opening ceremony of the Games. They were always held at the arena that was built on Panem's grounds, even though the actual arena wasn't considered Panem's property. For the Games, half of the arena was decorated in blue and gold for Panem's colors. The other half was decorated in silver and scarlet for Half-Blood High's colors.

The Half-Bloods and Tributes were behind the stage built on the north side of the arena. All the Tributes had blue jackets with the letters 'P.A.' in gold printed on the back. Under the school's initials was the Tribute's last name and under that their sport. The Half-Blood's jackets were similar, except they had scarlet jackets with 'H.B.H.' printed in silver.

Clove was walking through the large waiting room full of 47 others. The room had no shortage of space and about 100 people could easily fit inside. Sadly, it made it very hard for Clove to find her friends. She began thinking that she was going in circles when she saw something move behind a curtain.

She walked towards it (being a very curious person) and pulled it aside ever so slightly so she could see.

Then Clove wished she wasn't so curious.

She could see Glimmer making out with a guy. He had short cropped sandy hair and was tall and muscular. Clove turned and frantically began to search through the crowd. She was scared. No, she was terrified. What if Snow found out? He would kill Glimmer.

The boy that Glimmer was kissing had been wearing a red jacket.

Clove briskly walked over to the table of drinks near her. She drained a glass of water and closed her eyes to think. She had seen Glimmer with a Half-Blood. Snow didn't like that. Then Clove stopped herself and wondered. Why does she even care? Glimmer was a bitch to her. And she was cheating on Cato.

…she was cheating on Cato.

Clove suddenly looked around and spotted Cato leaning against a wall. She ran over to him and pulled his arm towards the curtain.

"Clove? What the hell? What are you doing?" he asked. Clove just continued to drag him to the curtain.

"Glimmer's cheating on you."

Cato stared at her, bewildered. He stopped her and they both stood in the middle of the waiting room.

"What?"

"She is, I saw her kissing a…" her voice died off and she bit her lip. She couldn't let anyone hear. Cato raised an eyebrow.

"Clove, you're really confusing me right now. First you kiss me, then you reject me, and now you're telling me that my girlfriend is cheating on me? If you're so sure that she is, then who is she with?"

Clove gulped. She began walking towards the curtain again. Cato followed her and when she pulled the curtain aside, her eyes widened. Cato just sighed.

They were gone.

"Clove, what are you trying to show me?"

"I swear they were here! You have to trust me, Cato."

"What is your problem Clove? What are you trying to do?"

Cato stormed away, leaving Clove to wonder what she was trying to do.

Hours later, the Games were going to begin. All of the competitors were doing their best to try and focus. Since the arena was exceptionally large, there were about four events going on at once. The first events included swimming, close combat and fencing.

Percy and Finnick were waiting for the event to begin. They were in their own waiting room, as were the others.

"Training has been pretty tough this year," said Finnick. Percy nodded.

"Yeah, they take swimming really seriously."

"I know right? But it's not any use, you're really good. Principal Snow was…"

Finnick stopped. He couldn't ask Percy to lose. It wouldn't be right. But he didn't want Annie to leave. He was so confused, but he couldn't figure out what to do.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Come on, Odair, just say it. It's not like he threatened to kill you if you didn't win, right?"

Finnick shook his head and sighed. He needed help.

"He said he would kick my girlfriend out of Panem Academy if I lost again."

Percy's lips formed a thin line. He didn't know what to say. In his mind, he knew he had to lose this year, even if it cost him the schools respect. Slowly, he nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll win."

Finnick nodded. He felt bad, but he would do whatever it takes to keep Annie, and he wasn't going to cheat.

"Thank you."

Their conversation was followed by a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So, uh…" began Percy. He seemed to realize that he had absolutely nothing to say at the moment.

"Um, did you see the Olympics?" asked Finnick.

"Hell yeah I did, Ryan Lochte or Michael Phelps?"

"Phelps."

Percy's eyes widened and he looked as if he was about to scream.

"No, no, no...NO. Hell, NO! Really man, I thought you were different!"

Finnick raised an eyebrow.

"What, Phelps rocks…don't tell me you like Lochte more."

"LOCHTE IS FREAKING AMAZING!"

Finnick looked as if he wanted to hit Percy.

"NO, PHELPS IS FREAKING AMAZING!"

"Um," said a voice at the door. The boys turned to see Annabeth. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Annabeth, please tell this person that Lochte is way better than Phelps!" said Percy, running to her side.

"Whatever your girlfriend says, I will stand my ground. PHELPS DOMINATES," answered Finnick.

"I'm not going to get involved in this," she said, rolling her eyes, "I came here to wish both of you good luck."

"You can't just say that, I need my good luck kiss!" pouted Percy. He pulled her by the waist so she was pressed up against him.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"It IS and will ALWAYS BE a tradition. Now will you kiss me?"

Annabeth jutted her chin towards Finnick who was watching them.

"Uh, Finnick, would you mind?" asked Percy.

"Right when it was getting to the good part," he groaned, turning around.

Annabeth laughed and pressed her lips against his. Percy held her waist while her hands wrapped around his neck. Percy deepened the kiss before Annabeth could pull away. He had pushed her up against the wall and began trailing kisses on her neck when Finnick started talking again.

"I thought this was supposed to be a good luck kiss not a good luck make-out."

Percy and Annabeth glared at him and he laughed. Percy then turned back to Annabeth.

"He's an ass…" he muttered, leaning in to kiss her again. Before he could, she ducked under his arm and came up behind him.

"Well good luck, I guess," said Annabeth as she walked out the door, pecking Percy on the cheek before leaving.

Soon, the swimming, close combat, and fencing events were about to begin.

**A/N: Glimmer's cheating on Cato! Well I'm guessing a lot of you saw that coming and have already figured out who she's with...but what will Clove do about it? **

**If any of you were confused (because even I didn't really understand what I wrote at first but I'm too lazy to change it so it makes more sense) about why Snow would be mad and why Clove freaked out and stuff, here's an explanation. Snow doesn't like his students dating Half-Bloods. Period. Clove was worried about Glimmer, but then remembered that Glimmer is kind of a bitch to her (in this story) so she went to tell Cato. She didn't want to say that Glimmer was with a Half-Blood out loud because if someone heard they would tell Snow, and Clove wasn't going to do that even though she hates Glimmer. Wow, I just realized how angelic I made Clove, even though she's the one with the deadly knife throwing skills. How ironic. **

**So I just had to include the Lochte VS Phelps thing for no reason whatsoever. It's okay if you have no idea what I'm talking about because it has absolutely nothing to do with the plot!**

**In case anyone was wondering, the Games are held in October so the all training is done the year before and in September.**

**Since summer is ending, I'm probably going to take longer to update from now on. Sorry guys. :(**

**Reviews anyone? Ideas anyone? The box thingy is calling you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games.**

Clove, Annabeth, Percy, Finnick, Cato, and Luke were in the arena along with a few other competitors. Percy and Finnick were standing on the block, ready to swim. They had to do eight laps overall, two laps per stroke. Cato and Luke were sitting on the floor of their own area wearing all of their padding. Their masks were next to them since they didn't bother to wear them now. Annabeth and Clove were in their own ring with their knives. The girls also had thick padding, but nothing to cover their faces. The rules for the close combat included that the knives couldn't be near anywhere above the chest, and the punishments weren't light.

"Welcome everyone to the Games! We are all excited to be here. Let's start our first events!" said the announcer. The entire crowd cheered. "First off, we will start the swimmers, and while they're swimming we'll start the others. Now our Half-Blood this year is none other than Perseus Jackson, our three time champion!"

The HBH side of the arena roared with applause and cheering and there was even a special section of girls with an 'I Heart Percy' banner that Annabeth did not approve of. Even Octavian had a little flag that said, 'Panda Pillow Pet.' No one was sure what that meant, but they assumed it was good.

"Now our Tribute this year is Finnick Odair! Smile for the ladies Finnick!" said the announcer.

This time the Panem side cheered on approval, and almost all of the girls were going crazy. Finnick grinned and looked up at the crowd, then went back to focusing on swimming.

Soon they were off, and the entire crowd was watching them, everyone except Clove who was too busy watching Cato and Luke to realize that the Games had started.

_That was the boy,_ she thought. But she didn't know what to do about it. She just continued to toy with the knife in her hand, remembering what she saw earlier. It disgusted her.

Then without thinking, Clove did one of the stupidest things possible, which would eventually lead up to the biggest change those high school kids will have ever seen. Clove wasn't even thinking about how harsh her…_punishment_ would really be. She aimed her knife at Luke and threw it. It hit his face and left a bleeding gash from right under his eye to his chin. He fell to the ground, his face in his hands. The crowd stopped cheering and stared at the injured boy and the girl who threw the knife. Percy and Finnick, who were on their 5th lap, had no idea what just happened and were still swimming.

Suddenly, security guards rushed out and dragged a struggling Clove out of the arena. Cato was leaning over him, trying to inspect the wound. Paramedics rushed out to aid Luke, and he was carried out to an ambulance.

Finally Finnick had finished with Percy just behind him. He got out of the pool expecting a bunch of cheering students, but instead found a confused crowd and blood in the fencing area. Percy stood next to him.

"What happened?" he asked. Finnick shrugged.

The next day there was a board meeting. The principals of both schools were there, and they were each allowed to bring two teachers. Dionysus brought Mr. Brunner and Mr. Blofis while Snow brought Mr. Abernathy and Cinna, the art teacher.

Superintendent Coin walked into the conference room, frowning. She took a seat and looked from Snow to Dionysus.

"What happened at yesterday's Games?" asked Coin. Snow spoke up before anyone else could.

"One of my students, I regret to say, threw a knife at a Half-Blood boy in the arena. He was badly injured and taken to the hospital."

Coin sighed.

"I knew these Games would be a bad idea. Your students have gotten much too competitive."

"No," Snow protested. "The Games teach the kids many things!"

Coin turned to the art teacher, who was sitting quietly in his chair.

"What have your students been drawing in art lately, Cinna?"

Cinna gulped then replied, "Mostly gruesome scenes or sports themed things. Only one of my students really doesn't draw that kind of stuff. Instead he draws flowers, or sometimes cookies. He even does very accurate pictures of his girlfriend and-"

"I think you've answered my question. Thank you. Now if this is what's going on in their minds, then who knows what else they're thinking of."

"Well it's not like we can do anything at this point," said Paul. Coin gave him a small smile.

"Do you remember that old high school where everyone used to go?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Wait, do you mean Goode High? That place hasn't been in use for years!" added Mr. Brunner.

Coin stood up and replied, "For the next six months, all of the students from both HBH and Panem will go to Goode High School. There will be no Games unless they prove to me that they can be civilized."

Some students from HBH were at the hospital, waiting to see Luke. Most of them didn't really like him, but he was hurt pretty badly. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Juniper, Beckendorf, and Silena were all there. The only person who was truly worried about him was Ethan, who was sitting in a chair alone while the others were talking next to the door.

"Isn't funny how I lose against a Tribute and we're in the hospital, but I'm not the one who's hurt?" Percy commented, grinning. Everyone looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Thalia.

"You guys don't get it?"

"No, not really," replied Annabeth.

"Come on, Wise Girl, I thought at least you would get it. What I meant was, since I lost, I sort of expected the entire student body to beat me up. And now we're at the hospital, but my face hasn't been rearranged."

"I wouldn't mind rearranging it for you," shouted Ethan from his seat. "That is the stupidest joke I've ever heard! It's not even funny."

"Yeah, it was kind of lame," added Grover.

Then the doctor came out. He closed the door behind him and looked at the group. Ethan stood up and joined them.

"Well he's finally regained consciousness-" began the doctor when Annabeth interrupted.

"But he never passed out yesterday."

"Actually, he did, in the ambulance. Anyways, he's up now. We've stitched up the wound and it should be healed soon. He might have a pretty nasty scar on his face for the rest of his life, but overall, I think he's probably going to be okay."

"You THINK?" shouted Ethan, making everyone jump. "You don't KNOW that Luke is going to be okay, you THINK he is? What kind of doctor are you? And no shit he's going to have a freaking scar under his eye, genius! What the hell is wrong with you, dumbass?"

The doctor was about to answer when Percy spoke up.

"Are you gay, Ethan?"

Ethan shot him a death glare. Everyone else held back laughter.

"Well," began Percy. "You're always around Luke and you follow him everywhere. Now you're freaking out about his heath, and you wear Louis Vuitton."

Now everyone was laughing hysterically while Percy grinned.

"Louis Vuitton is manly," he said, before turning on his heel and strutting away.

"Yeah," said the doctor. "That boy really does look gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Do you think he's really gay?" asked Juniper innocently. The group laughed.

"Juniper, you do know that Ethan has a girlfriend right? We were just messing with him. And besides, even Silena makes me wear Louis Vuitton sometimes," said Beckendorf.

In a nearby police station, Clove was in a holding cell. She had been there since the previous day's incidents. Katniss was lecturing her about self-control while Finnick and Peeta were talking to the man guarding her.

"Why the hell would you throw a knife at a boy's face? What was the point of that?" asked Katniss.

"I felt like it, Kat," answered Clove.

"YOU FELT LIKE IT!?"

"Calm down, Kat," said Finnick.

"Yeah, why don't you go outside," suggested Peeta, taking her hand. They went outside leaving Clove, Finnick, Annie, and Gale with the police guard.

"Wow, I'm in a cell two times in one month. Does this go on my permanent record?" asked Clove, poking the police through the bars.

"Yes," he grunted, stepping away so he wouldn't be poked.

"Oh well. When are you letting me out?"

"When someone-"

Finnick cut him off and handed him a check. His eyes widened as he opened the cell door.

"Really, Clove, one day we might go broke because you get arrested so much," joked Annie as they left.

"Fine with me, I've only been arrested twice in my entire life."

**A/N: Well the Games probably didn't turn out exactly as you guys expected…but I've been planning that the entire time, so I hope you enjoyed the twist! Now we know how Luke gets a scar. And Ethan isn't gay…**

**I know I kind of rushed in this chapter, but I just wanted to get it all over with so in the next chapter they could start school at Goode High. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. If you are, I'm really sorry. **

**Anyways, reviews? **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games.**

"I seriously wish school would just randomly end. I hate homework," complained Thalia. She, Percy, Jason, and Annabeth were all driving to Half-Blood High in her car.

"Well after this year, I'm gone!" said Percy cheerfully. "And you guys have one more year!"

"Don't piss me off Jackson. I can do some pretty bad things to you," said Thalia.

Percy shut up for the rest of the ride to school. Once they reached there, they found an entire group of students standing in front of the main gates. Thalia shoved through the crowd to see what was up. When she got to the gate, she gasped. It was locked. And there was a note on the gate.

Thalia yanked the note off and shoved her way back to her friends. She showed them the note, and everyone became silent.

_**STUDENTS WILL REPORT TO GOODE HIGH SCHOOL EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON. THIS WILL BE FURTHER EXPLAINED AT SCHOOL. YOU ARE NOT TO ENTER THE HALF-BLOOD HIGH SCHOOL PREMISES FOR ANY REASON. ALL YOUR ITEMS HAVE BEEN MOVED. THANK YOU. **_

Percy turned around and began walking back to Thalia's car. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, Percy?" asked Jason. "Where are you going?"

Percy turned his head and grinned. Then he replied, "Where else? We are going to Goode!"

"You mean we are going to hell…" muttered Thalia disapprovingly. None the less, the entire school followed.

At Goode, the Panem students were already listening to Principal Snow's speech in the auditorium.

"Sadly, the superintendent doesn't believe that the Games are good for a learning environment. She also thinks that Panem Academy and Half-Blood High aren't cooperating well. To fix this, she has decided to combine the schools into Goode High, which has enough room for both, until you guys get along. Personally, I don't agree with this, but I couldn't change her mind. Now a few words from your other principal so please pay attention."

Dionysus walked up to the podium, getting a weak round of applause.

"Well he pretty much covered all the boring stuff. All of your items have been moved, and you are no longer required to wear those dorky-I mean wonderful- uniforms. Your schedules will be given to you shortly, blah, blah, blah, any questions? No? Good. Bye now."

All the students stood up and walked around the campus.

"At least we don't need uniforms anymore, right?" said Peeta. Katniss smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. And we don't need to train since there are no Games."

Finnick pouted, "But I like swimming!"

"Then I guess you also like Coach Enobaria screaming in your face," said a voice. They turned to see Johanna Mason.

"Hi, Johanna, kill anyone important lately?" joked Gale, knowing that she somewhat enjoyed murderous thoughts. Johanna smirked.

"No, but I'd be glad to rip your throat out."

He gulped, knowing that she should be taken seriously.

"So are those Half-Bloods here yet?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I wonder if that boy Clove tried to kill will be there," said Finnick. Clove smacked his arm.

"I didn't try to kill him, geez."

"Only, you were trying to severely injure him, right?" asked Johanna. Clove rolled her eyes.

Soon, the Half-Bloods arrived on the school's campus. Snow and Dionysus were there to welcome them.

"Welcome to Goode High School!" said Snow, a twisted smile on his face. "I will be co-principal along with your principal here. My students are already walking around the campus. They will also be attending Goode with you."

"Wow," said Jason. "Thalia was right. Welcome to hell."

Surprisingly, it wasn't really that bad. The principals had come to an agreement that they wouldn't put students from different schools in the same classes. All the students just talked to their own classmates, and ignored the other students who were sharing the school with them. They even split the cafeteria in half, Half-Bloods on one side, Tributes on the other.

Percy, who usually talked to everyone, was avoiding Panem students too. It got worse when Luke came back from the hospital. They stopped ignoring each other.

"Oh wow, she really got you good," said Ethan staring at Luke's scar. It wasn't fully healed, but you could tell it was going to be there forever, as a constant reminder that he got that from a little knife-throwing Tribute girl.

"Don't talk about it," he muttered, walking towards his locker. As he passed by Panem students, they laughed at him, and he scowled. Why him? Why had she thrown the knife at him? He had no clue. Then he saw her talking to a girl with black hair.

Anger rose in him, and he pushed the black haired girl aside. Then he grabbed Clove's wrist and slammed her against the wall of lockers. She winced, but kept her expression fierce.

"What do you want?" she asked. People were watching them now, but they were too afraid to intervene.

"What was this for?" asked Luke, pointing to his face. The black haired girl coughed.

"Uh, the wound is on the other side…"

Luke moved his finger so it pointed to the other cheek, and tightened his grip on her wrist.

"You know what you did, Castellan. Don't make me say it."

He slammed her onto the wall again, but before she could say anything else, somebody came up behind Luke and grabbed his shoulder. Spinning around, Luke turned to find Clarisse La Rue.

"Not now, man. This is seriously not the place. Just go to class and leave the girl alone," muttered Clarisse.

Luke scowled.

"This scar isn't going away. Does it look like she regrets giving me this thing? I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life, and I don't even know what I freaking did!"

"Go away, Luke."

Clarisse's eyes were menacing. She wasn't always the nicest girl in school, and you definitely did not want to mess with her. Luke loosened his grip on Clove and began walking away, but not before whispering something to her.

"You'll pay."

Clove rubbed her wrist as Clarisse scattered the crowd. Her face was red, and she was scared. Why did she give him that scar? She didn't feel right.

"You okay?" asked Clarisse.

Clove smiled, and replied, "Yes, thank you."

"You're pretty polite for the girl who got Castellan with a knife. I don't even think I have the guts to do that. Or maybe I do, either way I have some respect for you. Don't let Luke get to you."

The corners of Clarisse's mouth twisted upward, but just barely. Then she walked away, in the opposite direction of Luke.

The next day, Superintendent Coin visited Goode to see how the students were cooperating. She didn't like what she saw.

"You will not go against my authority, do you understand?" began Coin, pacing in the office that was now shared by two principals.

"We did what you asked, and the students are getting along fine," said Snow, tapping his fingers on his desk. Dionysus was sitting in his swivel chair spinning around, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"I want all the students to mingle with one another, not to ignore the fact that others are there! You will change the schedules at once!"

So the schedules were changed, and during homeroom the next day, most students were surprised to be sitting in the same room as their destined rivals.

Strangely, by lunch they had gotten used to the idea and the cafeteria's two sides slowly merged together to create a good atmosphere. Not many Half-Bloods or Tributes talked to each other, but it was a start.

Percy was swimming laps in the school's pool. He was alone, and it could give him time to think. He let the water soothe him, and even though it looked like he was exercising, he was really taking a break. There wasn't anything that was really bothering him, it was just the normal day-to-day high school stress. Then he heard a voice.

"Finnick! Where are you? Finnick!"

Percy kept swimming, realizing it was probably Finnick's girlfriend or something. It was, in fact, Annie. She had been searching for her boyfriend for the past hour, but he wasn't answering her calls or texts. Then she assumed he would be swimming, since it was one of the only logical reasons.

"FINNICK!" she yelled again. She continued to walk towards the pool. Since Percy was on the other end (and the pool was large) she couldn't see who was swimming. Then she got too close.

She slipped.

Screaming, she fell into the water, hitting her head on the side of the wall. Percy heard the scream and splash and rushed to the other side. Seeing Annie, he quickly pulled her out of the water. She was unconscious.

Percy began trying to wake her up. He even tried screaming into her ears. Checking her pulse, he realized that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. He began lifting her up when he noticed a red stain where her head was. He felt the back of Annie's head then looked at his hand. It was covered in blood.

He picked her up and began walking towards the hallways, not caring that people were staring at him. Few of them noticed that Annie had been injured, and Percy just continued walking quickly, trying not to increase the damage.

Then he saw Annabeth talking to Thalia. He rushed to them. Thalia's eyes widened when she saw Annie in his arms.

Annabeth turned around and rushed to the sleeping girl.

"We need to get her to a hospital, NOW."

She pulled out her phone and called an ambulance. By now the students had realized that Annie was hurt and were crowding around her.

"Get away, give her some room!" yelled Thalia. Everyone immediately backed up. Soon, the ambulance arrived and they took Annie with them. Thaila had decided to go with her, while Percy and Annabeth stayed.

"We should tell Finnick and her other friends. Where are they anyway?" asked Annabeth. Percy saw a cell phone on the floor, where he had set down Annie earlier. Assuming it was Annie's he picked it up and began scrolling through the contacts until her found Finnick Odair. Then he called.

"Annie? Where are you? Sorry about the missed calls, I was in the water. I thought you said you would meet us at the beach after you finished that English test. I told you I'd wait for you. Why didn't you let me? Hello?"

Percy gulped.

"Finnick?"

It was silent for a minute. Then Finnick recognized the voice.

"Percy? What are you doing with Annie's phone?"

"Annie fell into the pool. Her head got injured and her pulse is slow. She's on her way to the hospital right now."

**A/N: Poor Annie, she didn't do anything wrong. But alas, the story must go on. **

**Anyways, I'm going to take a while to update this one (sorry) because I'm going to start a new story. I'm having a bit of a writer's block on 'When Schools Collide', but I think working on something else for a couple weeks will do me some good. **

**Reviews? You know how much I love them! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games.**

Finnick paced from one end of the hall to another. At some point, Katniss and Peeta had showed up to try and get him to eat something. He'd been at the hospital since Percy called him the day before, despite the fact visiting hours had ended. Finnick refused any food they offered.

"Come on, Finnick, it isn't going to help Annie if you get hospitalized too. Eat something, or you're going to get sick!" urged Katniss, trying to force some bread into his hand. "Don't make me shove this in your mouth because I will."

He just shook his head, a depressed look on his face. Plopping onto a nearby chair, he put his head in his hands and groaned. Peeta patted his back comfortingly.

"Annie will be okay. Her head can't be injured that badly, it probably just looks worse than it is," he said. "I mean, the doctor said she's normal, isn't that good?"

"They aren't sure yet. They won't be sure if she's okay or not until she wakes up," said Finnick's muffled voice. He lifted his head and there were tears in his eyes. "Why her? She's never done anything wrong!"

His voice rose until he was practically yelling. A nurse opened the door to Annie's room and walked towards Finnick.

"Sir, there are patients trying to sleep."

"And there's my unconscious girlfriend who none of you are letting me see! I thought the doctor said she was going to be okay!"

"For now, until she-"

"-wakes up you're not going to know. You told me that. Can I at least sit next to her?"

"Sir, I don't think it's-"

A voice interrupted them.

"Let the boy see his girlfriend," said the doctor. "He's been here all night. She's very lucky to have you."

Finnick rushed through the open door and sat in the char beside Annie. Her face was pale she looked like she was asleep. He took her hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"You're going to be okay."

Clove held a bouquet of flowers, and was walking into the hospital. Katniss had told her that she and Peeta were there trying to help Finnick, so Clove had decided to come as well.

"Clove?"

She turned to find Cato, walking towards her.

"Hi, Cato."

"Visiting Annie too? I feel so bad for her. Who knew you could get an injury like that by falling into a pool?"

Clove continued to walk inside the hospital, and Cato continued to follow her while they were looking for Annie's room.

"Are you still mad at me Clove? I'm really sorry."

She continued to walk as if she'd heard nothing at all. Cato grew frustrated and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her with irresistible force into his arms. The bouquet dropped onto the floor next to them.

"What is your problem?" he asked, glaring at her. "I like you."

"What is my problem? I can't believe you're asking me that. Do you realize that we're in a hospital? Annie, who is one of my best friends, is in here unconscious and you really think I should focus on my love life? And what about Finnick! He's stuck here completely depressed because his girlfriend got hurt. You know he's even sad when she gets a paper cut? Imagine what he must be going through right now! And you aren't even trying to help them. You just need someone to sleep with!"

She pulled herself from his grasp and picked up the flowers. Then she stormed off to Annie's room. When she got there, she found Katniss outside in a chair.

"Hey, Kat."

She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Annie's inside with Finnick and Peeta. Come on,"

They both walked in. Finnick was still sitting in the same chair next to Annie's bed and Peeta was leaning against the wall behind him. Clove walked over to the other side of Annie's bed and set the flowers on the table. Then she took Annie's hand.

They were all silently watching Annie, hoping that at any moment she'd just wake up. It was like that for a long time, up until they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hi guys. How's she doing?"

Thalia Grace stood at the door, with a small envelope in her hand. She walked in and stood next to Clove leaving the envelope by the bouquet.

"The doctor said she should be okay, but they can't be sure until she wakes up," answered Peeta.

"So have you tried anything yet?"

Finnick looked at her with his eyebrows raised and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't tried to wake her up yet? You know, talk to her, sing to her, give her true love's kiss? Anything?"

"Not really, no."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Listen, I have to be somewhere, but tell me if she even gets the slightest bit better. Uh, anyone have their phone?"

Katniss pulled out hers and handed it to her. Thalia quickly typed in her number and handed it back.

"Remember, the slightest change in health and you tell me, okay? Bye guys. Hope she wakes up."

As Thalia left, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and Clove began randomly talking to Annie like she wasn't unconscious.

"So yeah, you look great. I'm planning to bake you a cake by the way, what flavor would you like? _Wake up_ if you want chocolate," said Peeta. Annie continued to stay unconscious. "Vanilla it is…"

Katniss rolled her eyes, and added, "Don't listen to Peeta, he's weird. If you want though, I could bring a bunch of movies with really hot guys in them."

"I think I'm hot enough thank you," muttered Finnick.

After another hour of bribing, pleading, and hammer dancing (don't ask) Annie still wasn't getting up. When the nurse came in, she smiled at the teens' methods.

"You need a shock. Two years ago, a girl woke up her older brother by screaming that Megan Fox was at the door. Just a tip," said the nurse.

They all looked at one another, grins plastered on their faces.

A while later Thalia's phone rang. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were with her.

"Who is it?" asked Percy. "Is it Annie, is she better?"

"Do you really thing Annie is going to call if she's in a hospital bed? It's probably one of her friends," said Annabeth.

"You just love proving me wrong don't you?"

She planted a tiny kiss on his nose an answered, "It's what I live for."

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you lived to teach him calculus," he joked, getting a glare from Percy. "What?"

"Can you people shut up I'm on the damn phone!" screeched Thalia. Then she went back to her conversation. "Sorry about that Katniss. She'll be okay right? Okay, bye."

"What happened?" asked Nico.

"Annie woke up. Clove screamed that Taylor Lautner was in the room and it worked like a charm. Finnick was somewhat offended though."

"Wait, is Annie a Twilight fan?" asked Annabeth, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but Taylor Lautner is still hot."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "He is."

"Why does he always take off his shirt every five minutes?" asked Nico.

"Didn't you hear what they just said? He's hot, and they always make the hot actors and actresses strip because people like it," answered Percy.

"I suddenly have the urge to take off my shirt."

"Me too."

"Guys!" yelled Thalia. "We have to get back on topic. Annie won't be discharged for another couple weeks so what do we do about the party?"

They and some of the other students were planning a party for Annie when she came back. They hadn't told any of the Tributes because they wanted to keep it a surprise. Thaila, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were at Thalia's house planning the basics.

"We could have it at the hospital," suggested Percy.

"Well we can't bring alcohol into a hospital. We should just delay it," replied Nico.

Thalia laughed and said, "You guys know that Annie doesn't really drink, right?"

"Well I do, so we need to have at least some beer or something," answered Nico.

"And besides, Annabeth doesn't let me drink…" pouted Percy. Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, you can drink. But you're staying with me the entire time."

Percy and Nico gave each other a high five.

"Boys…what will we ever do with them." muttered Annabeth.

"You could kiss me," suggested Percy, grinning mischeviously.

"Or we could torture them by taking the rest of the ice cream," added Thaila.

All four of them looked around at each other. Then they jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this. Anyways, I'm really sorry for taking a month to update. Nothing much happened in this chapter except for Annie waking up, but I still needed it here. Next chapter is probably going to skip straight to the party. And you know teenagers at parties. :D**

**So anyways, do you think the party will be a success? Will the Half-Bloods and Tributes finally put aside their differences? Will there be a new enemy out to get them? Or will Justin Bieber show up?**

…**okay maybe not Beiber.**

**But I will tell you something about Chapter 12: a new couple! **

**Whoever guesses who's going to get together first will get a shout out!**

**Review! Who will be the next Goode couple? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games.**

Annie stared up at the ceiling from the hospital bed. She could feel Finnick's thumb caressing her right hand. His eyes never left her face, but she never looked back at him. Just at the ceiling. Finnick was starting to feel jealous…of a damn ceiling.

Everyone else had left, and Finnick was left in the chair next to Annie, too scared to say anything. He had been waiting for her to speak for the past 4 hours. But he wasn't tired at all. He was just waiting for her to talk.

Then the nurse walked in with a tray of food and a glass of water. Annie slowly turned her head.

"She needs to eat Mr. Odair. I'll leave the tray-"

Suddenly Annie began screaming and thrashing around on the hospital bed. The nurse called for the doctor immediately as Finnick tried to calm her down. She just kept screaming and crying. Soon the doctor arrived and while Finnick had kept her still for a moment, he injected something into her arm. She passed out in his arms.

"What the hell was that?" asked Finnick, repositioning Annie back on the bed and stroking her hair.

"She had a panic attack. She was injured while submerged in water so now she has a fear of being in close proximity-"

"Will you get to the damn point?"

"The glass of water made her scream. She's afraid of water."

Weeks later, Annie had recovered from her physical injuries. Her mental instability was still there, though it had somewhat improved. The only thing she was now afraid of was large bodies of water.

Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth decided to still go through with the party, but instead of inviting the entire student body they were only going to invite close friends.

"Okay, where did all the beer go? Annabeth, what did you do with my beer?" asked Nico. They were all at Thalia and Jason's house getting ready for the party. It wasn't much, just a small welcome, but Nico still needed his beer.

"What makes you think I took it?" replied Annabeth innocently. "Besides, I don't drink."

"Well I get bored easily so I need something to drink!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What does drinking have to do with boredom?"

"Everything turns fun when we're a little tipsy," replied Nico with a crooked smile.

"Well you're beer is in the refrigerator where you left it, smart one," muttered Thalia, who was applying her eyeliner.

Soon, people began arriving. The bad part was someone had told the rest of the school that there was a party. Everyone was there. Drunken teens danced while other teens were still in the process of getting drunk while the teens who didn't drink at all were trying to make the really drunk ones leave. Thank you, Nico's magic beer. Annie, who almost everyone except Finnick seemed to have forgotten, was huddled up in a corner with her hands over her ears. Finnick was desperately trying to help her so they could leave but she was too afraid to stand up.

Cato surprisingly wasn't actually drunk. He was with Finnick trying to help him. Either he felt really bad for Annie having to be there or the real Cato was abducted by aliens. Finnick decided to go with the alien theory.

"Come on Annie, if you stay here it's only going to get worse. The door is right over there, if you go, then Finnick can take you to his house until the party is over. How does that sound?"

"Come on Annie," urged Finnick, "let's go."

After a little more persuading, they finally helped Annie get outside to Finnick's car.

"Thanks man, really I owe you. But if you could do me another little favor-" Finnick was cut off.

"I'll do it," replied Cato.

Finnick smirked and said, "Find the bastard who invited all these idiots and kick his ass for me."

"Consider it done."

Annie was in the car, staring at the back of her hand for no apparent reason. Cato tapped on the window and she rolled it down.

"Hey, so I'm sorry the party was ruined. It was supposed to be for you but I guess these people forgot that."

"It's okay," she answered softly. "I'm happy they're having fun."

"Well if you need anything don't be afraid to call big brother Cato."

Annie giggled and replied, "You aren't my brother though, Cato."

"I am now. Take care of her, Finnick."

Once they were gone, Cato walked inside and grabbed the first person he saw who wasn't totally drunk. Sadly, that happened to be Octavian. And he was still kind of drunk.

"Oh, hello giant stuffed bear. Do you want me to rip off your head now? I'm slightly busy, but maybe later. Oh look: _it's a pillow, it's a pet, it's a pillow pet_!" Octavian sang the last part just before Cato smacked him upside the head.

"Who told you about this party?"

"Oh, Mr. Bear, you're amazing. It's really too bad I'm going to murder you."

"Tell me who invited all these people or I'll…um…take away your teddy bears."

His face held a genuinely terrified look as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Will you tell me now?" asked Cato, who was ready to rip this guy's head off and sew on the head of a teddy bear. But he held back considering the fact he couldn't sew.

"Oh, yeah, it was Glimmer. Later, Mr. Bear."

And he tumbled off into the mess of drunken teens.

Cato began scouring the party for his messed up girlfriend. When he got upstairs and opened one of the bedroom doors, he felt like killing a teddy bear.

There was his girlfriend making out with Luke Castellan. Well he should have seen that coming. When Cato walked in, the couple pulled apart. Glimmer's lipstick had left stains all over Luke's face and bare chest. She was in his lap and her dress was already half off her body.

"Cato! Hi sweetie, this is Luke. He's really hot, right?" she slurred. "He was a much better kisser than you, since the Games really."

No matter how much he didn't like Glimmer, he couldn't help feeling hurt, especially because he didn't believe Clove. But he just smirked in front of them. He walked over to Glimmer and tightly grabbed her wrist. He began pulling her back down the stairs with Luke following behind them, trying to make Cato let her go. When Cato reached the door, he picked up an empty bottle from the floor and threw it against the wall. It shattered, making the teenagers scream and then quiet down to look at Cato.

"If everyone is still here in five minutes, that bottle's friend will be smashed on one of your imbecile heads."

Everyone left within half the time. The only ones left were some of the original guests of the party: Thalia, Nico, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Cato, Clove, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. Some of the others who were actually invited couldn't make it, but nobody really noticed because of all the chaos.

"Finally, they're gone!" said Thalia, dropping onto the floor.

Jason smirked and added, "Dad is going to kill you."

"Hey, I didn't know that bitch was going to invite the entire slut population from Goode!" then she turned to Cato and added, "By the way, thanks. If you hadn't done that they would've been here for hours."

"No problem. Annie and Finnick left, by the way, so I guess we should clean up now," replied Cato.

So everyone broke up into groups and began cleaning the house. Unfortunately for some, Clove and Cato were stuck cleaning the living room together.

Awkward silence took over as they cleaned up empty bottles and cups. The entire place reeked of liquor and Cato ad gotten himself busy spraying Air Wick everywhere.

"Beer and air freshener actually smell kind of good together, don't you think?" began Cato, trying to start up a conversation.

"It smells disgusting, I can't believe someone even as stupid as you would bother to spray that stuff." answered Clove coldly, turning away from him at picking up trash behind her.

"Oh well I'm sorry you don't like it, princess," he countered, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Stop being an ass."

"I was trying to be nice. You're the one who had to go all bitchy on me."

"Because you're so irritating, and I hate you."

"Why do you hate me? Is it because you think the only thing I want is to sleep with you? Or because I didn't believe you when you said Glimmer was cheating? Well you were right about that, so I'm sorry for what it's worth."

Clove paused for a moment then looked up, suddenly very curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw Glimmer cheating. You were right, are you happy now?"

The awkward silence polluted the room again, until Clove spoke up.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

"You know, I actually liked Glimmer when we started dating. She was so full of life. I don't know what happened to her, but I'm kind of sad it's over," said Cato.

Clove managed a small smile, "I get what you mean it's not-OUCH!"

She fell back and Cato ran to her side.

"What the…" he began but then he saw her foot. She had stepped on a piece of broken glass and now was bleeding. She had one tear rolling down the side of her cheek, but was still trying to look as if she were okay.

"I'm fine Cato, could you just help me up?" she asked.

Instead, he lifted her up bridal style.

"You can't walk on that," he said, "Don't move and don't touch the glass in your foot."

Setting her down on the couch, he began walking towards the kitchen where Thalia and Jason were cleaning.

"Hey, do you guys have a first aid kit anywhere?"

"Why, something wrong?" asked Jason, who was wiping down the counters.

"Clove stepped on some broken glass. It was probably from that bottle I threw."

"Is she okay?" asked Thalia.

"She will be, I just need the first aid kit."

"It's upstairs. There's a closet on the left side of the hall, it should be in there," said Jason.

"Thanks guys."

By the time Cato got back to Clove, there was a lot of blood on the couch.

"Well Thalia and Jason are not going to be happy about this…" said Clove.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Here let me see this…"

He touched the glass on Clove's foot and she whimpered. He held out one of his hands.

"Hold it as tight as possible and look away."

She took his hand, and turned her head away. He pulled out the glass and soon was bandaging the wound.

"Thanks," said Clove, as Cato wrapped the gauze around her foot.

"No problem. Just don't walk on this for a couple days, okay?"

"What about school?"

"I'll bring you all the notes and homework and other crap."

"You really don't like school do you?"

"It hasn't done me any good yet."

He finished wrapping the gauze and closed the first aid kit.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I'm taking you home."

He picked her up and carried her to his car, remembering to leave a note saying they left. They drove silently in the empty streets until they reached Clove's house.

"I can't really ring the doorbell so…" began Cato, holding Clove in his arms.

"My parents aren't home anyways," she answered. She pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

When they were inside, Cato asked where Clove's room was.

"Upstairs, but I'll be fine on the couch."

He had already started going up. Finally, he reached her room and set her down on the bed.

"Thanks…again."

"Call if you need anything," he said bending down to her. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

He was about to leave when she called his name.

"Cato…can you stay here? I mean, I can't really do anything so I need someone to keep me company. You don't mind right?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

He smiled and nodded.

**A/N: Okay, congratulations to our winner! You didn't review using an account but you put your name as **WeirdButCool**. So I hope you recognize yourself because you won! Yes, the new couple (well almost) is Cato and Clove! I know a lot of you guessed Thalia and Nico, and don't worry they're going to be together soon enough! :D**

**Anyways, I know the end of this chapter is a bit cheesy, but hey, cheesy is epic. Besides, next chapter will have one of our favorite enemies. That person is…**

**What? You actually thought I was going to ruin it? Well that's no fun! **

**Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games.**

Katniss had gone to Clove's house the morning after the party to see how she was doing. She figured the walking would be a problem so she bought some muffins for her to eat. Gale dropped her off, since he was going to visit Annie to make sure she was okay.

"If you need anything call. And Peeta told me to tell you to go to his house right after you're done here. He apparently needs your opinion on frosting…"

"Frosting?"

"Hey he's your boyfriend, how am I supposed to know what he wants? Are you sure this isn't some code saying he wants to sleep with you-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Okay then. If you're sure…but I might just check up on you gu-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

He grinned. Gale had always made perverted jokes like this with Peeta and Katniss. They'd gotten used to it but it didn't make it any less annoying.

"Okay then, bye Catnip."

She got out of the car and shut the door. As Gale drove away, she rang the doorbell and waited…and waited…and waited.

_Her parents are probably out or something,_ she thought.

Katniss pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began picking the lock.

Upstairs inside, Clove was asleep. Cato had been watching her almost all night until he fell asleep too. He had just woken up from what seemed to be a dream. He smiled when he found out it wasn't. Then Clove stirred as he shifted his weight.

"Good morning," Clove yawned, turning to her side and pulling the comforter up higher.

"Good mor-"

Then they heard a scream and looked to the door. Katniss was standing there.

"Oh my God, what the hell did you guys do? Were you freaking drunk or something?"

"It's not what it looks like," answered Clove. Cato nodded.

"I was just here and I kind of just fell asleep and-"

"Okay, whatever. Cato, I brought Clove some muffins to eat so unless you want some-"

"Ooh, I love muffins!" said Cato, excited like a small child. He looked to Clove, whose expression clearly stated exactly how pissed off she was.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't take too long lovebirds…"

"Katniss!" said Clove her cheeks turning pink.

As Katniss left, Cato stood up and stretched. Clove couldn't help but watch how his muscles rippled as he moved. He grinned when he noticed her staring at him.

"Let's go downstairs," he said, lifting her up into his arms.

When they got downstairs, Katniss was already eating her blueberry muffin. Cato set Clove down on the couch in the living room and Katniss brought her a plate with a muffin on it.

"What about my muffin?" Cato pouted.

Katniss grinned and replied, "There's a to-go bag on the kitchen counter for you. Good-bye."

Cato rolled his eyes and was about to leave when he suddenly turned around. He walked to where Clove was and leaned over her. Then he kissed her.

When he was gone, Katniss was grinning and Clove's face had turned into a tomato.

Everyone was sitting in English class the next day, as Mr. Blofis lectured about Shakespeare's poetry. Most of the students were either bored to death, asleep, or had asked to go to the bathroom and hadn't come back.

Finnick, who had been staring out the window, felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Percy slide a note over to him with his foot. Finnick leaned down to pick it up.

_How's Annie? I didn't see her at school today. Is she okay?_

_-Thalia _

Finnick wrote back and passed it to Percy who passed it to Clove who passed it to Piper who passed it to Leo who passed it to Rachel who passed it to Tyson who passed it to Thalia. She opened up the note and read.

_She's fine, but I didn't let her come today because she still seemed kind of shaken up. And you and Jason aren't in trouble or anything right? I mean the party and all…_

_-Finnick_

Thalia wrote back and passed the note to Tyson who passed it to Rachel who passed it to Leo who passed it to Piper who passed it to Clove who passed it to Percy who passed it to Finnick.

_Don't worry everything was clean when my dad got home so we're good._

"Finnick, you get detention for passing notes. You too, Percy…and Clove…and Piper…and Leo…and Rachel…and Tyson…and Thalia…." said Paul, writing down names as he said them.

"But I didn't do anything! I was an innocent bystander. Can't you make an exception for your loving stepson?" said Percy, his bottom lip sticking out.

Leo jumped up and added, "Me too! Even though I'm not your stepson, or your son, or related to you in any way, I'm still epic which means you should let me off easy this time! Team Leo!"

Paul rolled his eyes and replied, "No, you guys have detention after school, that's final."

Percy groaned and mumbled, "Annabeth is going to kill me."

"Serves you right, loving stepson," said Paul. The class laughed.

"Whatever you say…Mr. Blowfish," replied Percy. They laughed again.

After school, they were all back in Paul's classroom for detention.

"Finnick and Percy, will you stop playing paper football?"

Percy immediately wadded up the paper in his hand and tossed it to Leo. He aimed for the trash and made it in.

"Yeah, Team Leo!" he yelled, earning a glare from Paul.

After another while of strange quiet games, Leo screaming, "Team Leo," at every possible moment and Paul literally wanting to rip his hair out because of these teens, he didn't give up. Instead he added another hour of detention.

"Mom is going to kill you…" said Percy, shaking his head.

"I…don't…care…" he answered through clenched teeth."You…will…stay…until… you're…dead…for…all…I…care…"

"Isn't that called threatening?" asked Finnick innocently.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Principal Snow stood there, arms crossed, glaring.

"Paul, I need you for a minute," he said.

"Of course Coriolanus," answered Paul.

"Please," he said while exiting the room. "Call me Principal Snow."

Outside, Snow began talking to Paul again.

"Paul, I think you've been too nice with these kids. How can you give so much respect to those creatures?"

Paul shrugged and replied, "They're teenagers. And besides, I know them well enough, they only like to mess around and don't mean any harm."

"Are you sure you aren't going to be more strict?"

"I just gave them detention, man, what do you want me to do, torture them?"

"Don't speak with me that way-"

"You're not my mother, you're my boss. And as much as I hate to say this I must. You're an ass."

"And you're fired."

**A/N: I know that was short guys, I'm sorry. But I'm really running out of ideas. Anyways, MR. BLOWFISH GOT FIRED! 'o'**

**What will the kids do? **

**You know they're going to do _something_...**

**Reviews? Ideas? Comments? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hunger Games.**

Back in detention, everyone was quiet trying to hear the conversation outside. When Paul walked back in, he gave a small smile.

"I've decided to let you guys go now. Bye," he said.

The kids were confused but they got up anyways and left.

"What was that about?" asked Percy.

Finnick replied, "No idea…"

Days later, Paul announced to the class he'd be leaving at the end of the week.

"Under strange circumstances I will no longer be able to teach at this school. I'm sorry. You will have a new teacher by Monday."

"So basically," said Percy. "You just got fired."

"Yup."

"That sucks," said Clove. "You gave me an A on my essay."

Everyone glared at her. That night, Percy, Finnick, Annabeth, Katniss, Peeta, Thalia, and Nico were all at Finnick's house.

"Whoa," said Annabeth. "You've got a really nice house. Damn rich people."

"So what are we going to do about Mr. Blofis?" asked Thalia. "We can't let Snow fire him."

"We won't," said Nico. "But I have no ideas on how to stop it."

"I suggest kidnapping Snow," saidPeeta. Katniss hit his arm.

"I agree," said Percy and Finnick.

"Okay guys," began Annabeth. "We need to take this seriously. We could send a petition to Superintendent Coin-"

"No!" protested the group.

"That lady scares the crap out of me," said Nico. "Like a ghost or something."

"Wait," askedKatniss. "What did you just say?"

"She scares the crap out of me like a ghost or something."

Katniss grinned as an idea formed in her head. The others agreed when she explained it. There only hope was that it would get Paul his job back again.

The next day, Percy stood next to Principal Snow's office. Annabeth was with him and they were waiting for Snow to walk out.

"Let's hope this works," she muttered.

"Don't worry it will."

When Snow walked out, they stood in his way.

"Hey Principal Snow, how's it going?" asked Percy.

"Move peasant."

"Umm," said Annabeth ignoring Snow's strange remark. "We were wondering if you knew how to handle children. Percy and I have been babysitting my little brothers and they've been getting out of hand."

Snow smiled at this.

"Oh yes," he said cheerfully. "I know some great punishments for misbehaving. See, there's starving them, cutting off their fingers, setting their clothes on fire…"

Snow went on and on with his list of gruesome child-torture methods. Finnick and Peeta snuck into his office and set everything up. Then they hid. When he walked back in, Peeta and Finnick began making strange noises.

"Who's there?" asked Snow.

"Give Paul his job back."

Their voices chorused together, but thanks to Leo's work on a microphone, you couldn't recognize them. Snow laughed.

"If this is a prank come out, or I might just suspend you," he said.

Peeta quickly yanked on a string that was tied to a vase full of roses at the other end of the office. It fell, shattering into a million pieces. Snow began too sweat as they continued.

"Give Paul his job back."

After more stupid attempts at scaring him it actually worked. Everyone was surprised as the boys walked out of the office victoriously.

"I can't believe that worked," said Percy. The others agreed.

Later during class, Paul sat on his desk and looked at everyone.

"So apparently I'm not leaving Goode. I was wondering if you guys had anything to do with this."

"We heard you got fired," said Clove. "We thought you didn't deserve it."

"Well thank you, but you do realize that if you had gotten caught you'd be dead right?"

"Pretty much," said Finnick, grinning.

"Well thank you…and why has Principal Snow refused to go into his office swearing there was a ghost?"

"We," began Percy, "Have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

At lunch they all sat together at one table. Annabeth was reading as Percy tried to distract her. Peeta was attempting to braid Katniss's hair. Thalia and Johanna were in a deep conversation about Greenday. Clove was on Cato's lap. Finnick sat with Annie, watching her shaky hands as she drank water from a bottle. Nico was cutting himself…some pizza since Silena was trying to teach him and Gale how not to eat like animals.

It was just another normal day for them.

"Percy, give me my book back!" yelled Annabeth, reaching for it. Due to Percy's obvious height advantage, she couldn't reach.

"I still haven't gotten my kiss from the first time and-"

Suddenly, someone pulled the book out of his hand and gave it to Annabeth. It was Gale, who would've done anything to escape eating pizza with a fork.

"Thank you, Gale," she said, continuing to read.

"Really?" said Percy. "I only wanted an excuse to kiss my girlfriend!"

Gale patted his back, and answered, "I've noticed that girls enjoy guys who run around a cafeteria with just their underwear."

"I'll join you guys!" said Finnick cheerfully. Peeta nodded his head as well.

Soon almost all the guys were running around the cafeteria in their underwear. Not just the Half-Bloods or the Tributes, but _them_. Most of the girls just sat down and laughed while Johanna and Thalia stole the boys' clothes and began running out the cafeteria. The boys noticed and began chasing after them.

And by now, everyone was laughing.

Every single one.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hey guys…so I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Yes I just ended the story…**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter overall but I do like the ending. It was just supposed to show how small things can create friendships, and even enemies can become friends. **

**Thanks to all the people who took the time to read this. It was the first time I ever tried writing one of these (fan fiction) and I can honestly say it was really fun. It's sad to stop but at some point everyone loses interest. I hope this story remains on the favorites list of you people. Thanks again for reading.**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
